


The Last Dragon and The White Wolf

by schrutfarms



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Ghost is a Good Boy (ASoIaF), Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, M/M, Past Daenerys Targaryen/Quentyn Martell, Past Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Protective Starks (ASoIaF), R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Season 7 AU, The Long Night, Viserys Targaryen Lives, jon snow has a daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrutfarms/pseuds/schrutfarms
Summary: Jon Snow prepares the North and the realm for the Long Night as the Dragons from the east return to reclaim what was taken from them.Edit - 12/11
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Arya Stark & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow & Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Myrcella Baratheon/Willas Tyrell, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Talisa Maegyr/Viserys Targaryen
Comments: 232
Kudos: 212





	1. The Crowning of a King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys I had this idea in mind for some time so decide to share it.
> 
> Edit - 12/11 - I added a crowning scene in the middle at the start of Barbrey's POV

**Jon POV**

He is looking at the face carved in the weirwood tree in Winterfell Godswood. In the past seven moons, ever since Jon had reclaimed Winterfell from Boltons, he would find some peace and respite there. Jon had remembered how his father told that there is a sense of calmness sitting by the weirwood tree, as a child Jon felt it as well when he would try to be away from everyone. Yet here he was now; he was feeding on the calmness that surrounded the Godswood trying to relive his journey back to Winterfell. _His home,_ Jon thought was naught but ruins when he had brought his army down upon the Bolton. The Battle of Bastards, the bards had called it yet it was less a battle more a folly of one bastard. Ramsay Snow was truly a vicious beast, but his time at the Wall and beyond had already introduced to beasts as worse as him. News of ‘Arya Stark’ escaping had helped turn the tides towards Jon. Jon recalled when they arrived at Last Hearth that Arya was just a mummer, it had been Jeyne Poole all the time. He was ready to kill Theon the moment he saw the craven regardless of his haggard appearance but the North had to see the justice be done. He looked towards the keep and by the pools of Hot Spring. It was where Jon had beheaded Theon, he remembered how he had surrendered to his fate and how the smallfolk and the Northern lords were pleased at his sentence but Jon only felt empty as he took his head.

Northmen could withstand the cold far better than Southerners could, that was true. A good number of Stannis’s men perished in the storm while the men from mountain clan and those of House Mormont and Glover fared well. Jon had still recalled when Alysanne Mormont, Mors Umber and other Northmen that were part of Stannis’s army had returned to Castle Black. There would have been a bloody melee between them and the Wildlings were it not for Jon. Thankfully at the time, the dead men that Jon had placed in the Ice Cell had woken and were proof enough to unite the North men and Free Folk together. Certainly, there were disagreements and strains of discords throughout his army and their march south had not seem to earn them any favors. Jon also considered dividing his men between Dreadfort and Winterfell to maintain semblance of unity across his men. However, he had known better. He recalled that Stannis had entertained same idea and it was Jon who dissuaded the man from doing so. With Winter here, he had needed his army unified. Mors Umber had also informed of his brother Hothor and the contingent of Umber Men residing in Winterfell. He swore that he would not be a kinslayer and told him of the fact him being there was due to the fact that Great Jon and other Northern men were still held prisoner at Twins.

Fate had deemed to play his friend during his march to Winterfell when he heard news from Lord Wyman of the escape of the Northern Prisoners from the Twins and their subsequent arrival in White Harbor along with Lord Howland Reed, Galbart Glover and Lady Maege Mormont. In the end, Lord Hothor turned his cloak but ended up dying at the hands of Ramsay and his bastard boys in an attempt to escape. Bolton still held the strength of Bolton men and the levies of Dustin and Ryswell. Roose Bolton was wounded during his battle against Stannis and died of his wounds, however darker rumors suggested that it was Ramsay that had Roose killed and butchered by his dogs. Whatever may have happened, Ramsay kept the mummer of Roose being alive going on and was convincing enough to place his own men in charge of the Dustin and Ryswell men. When the time came, he had Lord Roger and Rickard Ryswell in chains along with Lady Barbery Dustin.

Their first step was to free Castle Cerwyn and Torrhen’s Square from the hold of Boltons so the movement of the Manderly force remains undetected to Ramsay for the time being. Jon had sent over some troops over Bolton lands to draw them out. It comprised mostly of Wildlings or so Ramsay would have heard. The diversion had worked well, the men were seen leaving not as much but enough. Manderly forces had hit Castle Cerwyn from South and when the Bolton Men brought Lady Jonelle out as a threat to have her killed, it was Mance and his group of mummer wildlings who had dressed themselves as Bolton men that killed the remaining enemies and opened to gates to Castle Cerwyn. Torrhen’s Square was a simpler conquest as the Bolton man holding the castle was more loyal to Roose than his Bastard. Jon accepted his surrendered and the man decided to take the Black after informing on the weak points of Winterfell.

By the time, Ramsay learned of its Jon was told that he had sent to recall the men heading towards Dreadfort but it was too late. Winterfell was still a conquest in itself Jon had known. It was during that time that Lord Galbart and Lady Maege had joined them as well. Jon had noticed the odd looks they would give him as he would speak with the men. At that time, he saw fit not to indulge it further. It was Great Jon who had returned with them that was completely wroth. The man was murderous over the fact that Jon had let the Wildlings come from beyond the wall. Even the words of his Uncle Mors fell into his deaf ears as he challenged Jon to a single combat. His time in Twins had weakened the man greatly but Great Jon was still far more formidable. His fight had reminded him of his melee against Styr, Magnar of Thenns that Jon had betrayed. He kept on hurling insults at Jon, calling him a bastard craven and oath breaker despite his wounds being clearly visible. Jon had let his words pass but when the man tried to speak of his mother was when Jon lost it. In the end, Jon had another scar on his face and a broken rib but Great Jon had a broken nose and teeth. Finally, the man calmed some and finally listened to reason. Upon hearing of the Others, the man seemed afraid but had demanded that he see the Wights with his own eyes.

The siege of Winterfell had been the conquest in itself. Stannis had attacked the outer walls with catapults and rocks but the granite outer walls had held firm. Lord Wyman had informed that the Iron portcullis of Hunter’s gate were damaged and the mechanism had forced the portcullis to remain up. Roose Bolton had seemed fit to replace it with palisades. The pathway was narrowed, Jon was certain that if he was aware of this weakness then so would Ramsay Snow as well which was why Jon had made the attack at Hunter’s gate a feint.

While Jon had himself stationed outside the Northern gate with the Northmen, Tormund, his son and other wildlings climbed over the East Gate. It was a risk Jon had known but if he were to bet on the Bolton Bastard. He would have only had the outer walls filled with men. Since the inner wall were damaged during the siege. Also considering that the feint would certainly draw more men at the Hunter’s gate Jon had been certain that there would not be enough men to guard the East Gate.

Their plan had worked out as Jon would have thought, the East Gate was open as the men poured in Jon moved his force towards the East gate to ensure that the opening remained intact. Many fighting men lost but as Jon entered the fray, he had known the battle was almost won. The true battle had been between Jon and Ramsay while his men were securing North Gate that had allowed the main army to enter. Jon and Ramsay clashed their swords. The bastard was a true beast and fought with vigor and more importantly anger. Jon was quick and lean but recently there had been a sense of savageness in his fight that Jon attributed on his training with Freefolk and Tormund. The bastard kept on taunting him while his men around him died but he had not cared. Jon still recalled his ugly smile visible from his red helm. In the end of their melee, Jon had disarmed the bastard but all the bastard did was laugh and threaten how he would peel Jon’s skin off and make him watch as he would Arya. Rage overtook Jon as he beat the men bloody with his fist. He had died sometime ago but Jon continued hitting him. The men around him looked with dread as Jon finally got away from him. He saw the fighting around him had stopped as all his men were looking at him. Jon removed his helm and looked around and raised Longclaw

“Winter came for House Bolton!!” Jon had exclaimed and men around him roared with enjoyment. Since then the Northmen looked up with revelry Jon had known not. Days later ravens were sent throughout the North of the end of Boltons and the reclamation of Winterfell under the banner of Starks. Jon had hoped that this announcement would bring Sansa out. It had been a moon when the representatives of the Wall had arrived. Cotter Pyke had arrived in his usual dour mood as had Denys Mallister. Jon was surprised how the old man was able to travel in the winter. However, the news he brought was truly frightful. The free folk that had gathered across the Bridge of Skulls under Weeper had disappeared and the undead wights were spotted traversing across their camp. Some of the brothers were able to capture them and bring them over the wall as Jon had requested. However, Cotter Pyke had come with even worse news. The free folk that had gathered under Mother Mole in Hardhome were assaulted by Other’s and the army of undead as they boarded the men. Most of the fighting men and women were lost in that assault but Giants were able to make back to East Watch. The Other’s were on the move Jon was certain of it. He hanged an undead wight outside in the courtyard so that all the Northern lords could be aware of the threat beyond the wall. Many that fought for Boltons were sent to man the walls. Jon had even sent ravens to Dreadfort to strike down Bolton banners and return the prisoners. At first there was silence, but it had seemed that once the shadow of Roose and Ramsay had been lifted, the castle had surrendered.

At the time, Jon was the leader of the Northern force or at the very least he was seen as one. He had commanded the Watch to bring in the dead wights. He had instructed Ser Denys to destroy the bridge and cease the ranging from the Shadow tower. He asked Cotter to close off East Watch as well. The only place he had wanted to remain open for any or any manner of ranging or if any random free folk arriving was Castle Black. Jon looked to the First Tower that had been destroyed during the siege of Winterfell and rage filled his gut. Even though the Bolton have been defeated and below the ground, the place that had been his home was naught but ruin. Ever since he reclaimed Winterfell, he worked with the builders to restore the broken towers to its best. Roose Bolton had made constructions on the roof of the Great Hall and was in process of repairing the inner walls before Stannis had arrived from the wall.

As Jon walked in the courtyard, the men who were working with the builders bowed their heads as he passed by. As a child he would always be a shadow while his father and Robb received all the revelry, yet here Jon was. He saw the soldiers of the Vale eyeing him from the corner. To them Jon was still a bastard though Jon had not cared of their opinion. It had been a fortnight ago when the raven had arrived from Moat Cailin of the Knights of Vale marching through Causeway. They had claimed to have had his sister Sansa. With Winter here, Jon was no fool to believe on their words. He went along with Lord Wull and Lord Galbart Glover and a group of riders to escort their party. When they had arrived, it had been his sister Sansa who had grown into a beautiful woman along with Ser Harrold Hardyng, Lord Yohn Royce, Ser Lyn Corbray and Lord Petyr Baelish. The remainder of the army was marching up North in a slow march in the North. The knights of Vale were not welcomed by the Northmen and were treated with a cold demeanor. Jon had understood that because while the Northmen and Rivermen were fighting the lords of the Vale stayed back behind the Bloody Gate. The lords tried to excuse their absence with the commands of Lady Lysa but the Northmen had thought them craven. Of all the Lords that had came with Sansa’s retinue, Jon had got along well with Lord Yohn Royce who would tell him of his resemblance to his father. In return Jon had told him of the threat of Other’s and the passing of his son Waymar.

The lord of Vale had demanded Jon to return to the w Wall and name Sansa, the lady of Winterfell, yet Northmen had opposed that with vigor. To the North, Sansa was a Lannister and when Robb’s will be produced into the Great Hall. There was a huge uproar throughout the Great Hall almost pitting the Northmen against the knights of Vale. In the end, Jon and Sansa were able to calm both parties. Jon showed the Lords of Vale of the threat that lied beyond the wall. The Lords were frightened as they saw Jon hacking of the parts of the undead wight and his movements despite of it. In the end, the Lords of Vale believed Jon when he showed them his scars that portrayed the truth of the mutiny Jon had endured. His sister Sansa had been surprised to see those scars and was filled with tears when she saw it the first time. Ever since then, she has been keeping eye on Jon as if he was some brittle glass that would be broken.

He entered his chambers and heard a sound of cooing coming from inside. Jon smiled as he entered and saw his brother Rickon and Sansa playing with a baby. The baby had his hair and her blue eyes, _her daughter._ The notion that Jon was a father still had bothered him, though he would not show it to anyone. Jon should have known better when Ygritte chose not to join Styr’s crew. He still remembered her final parting words as she had a hand on her belly and a tear flowing through her blue eyes, _you know nothing, Jon Snow._ He truly had known nothing; it was Tormund who had brought his daughter down South. At first Jon had refused to believe it true, but it was Ghost who gave it away. Jon would often find him guarding her. This had also drawn suspicions of his brothers at the watch as well, which is why Jon had requested Val to watch over her when Jon could not. She had been six moons old when Jon had first seen her. She had his nose and the shape of his brows. When Jon was being stabbed by his brothers, his gravest disappointment was not being able to save Arya but rather the fact that he would not have a chance to know his daughter. Were it not for his brothers betrayal Jon would have damned her to the life of a bastard as he was the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. Ghost was with his daughter at the time Jon warged into him after the stabbing. He remembered Orell and his eagle how his eagle had glared at him with hatred after Jon had killed him. It was the Red Woman and her magic that had brought Jon back.

At first it was without his memories, it was only upon him reuniting with his Ghost and his daughter had Jon began to recall. His time in Ghost had made him more instinctive, more wild, more _wolfish._ After Jon was brought back it was as if he was free from his chains and the only thing that had remained constant at the time was to save Arya and look out for his daughter. Jon smiled as he walked towards his daughter who was a year old and raised her from the crib as Rickon and Sansa watched him.

” Hello Lyanna” Jon said with a soft smile while his daughter tried to grab his fur.

“Jon” Jon sighed as Rickon ran to embrace him. Jon ran his hand through his hair, his brother used to call him father at times as Jon shared resemblance to Ned Stark. When the Stonemen brought his brother over along with Ser Davos, he had been wild and did not come close to anyone aside from the Wildling Osha who Tormund had recognized. Shaggydog would snarl and bare his teeth at anyone who would come close to Rickon. It had taken Ghost to tame his wild brother with some persuasion and force. His brother was still getting used to the life at Winterfell but the Northern lords despite the fact of his brother being trueborn Stark had known that Rickon was not ready to be crowned as a King. Were it some other time than more ambitious Lords would have crowned his brother a king and pushed themselves to be named as regent but with the threat of the Others looming in the North and Jon’s repute at the Battle of the Bastards, the council of Northern lords saw fit to declare him as the King.

At first Jon had denied the crown and even his brother’s Will but it was Sansa that convinced that his role was more crucial for the survival of the family so he reluctantly accepted, but he had named his brother Lord of Winterfell. _If Lady Catelyn would have seen Jon now,_ her nightmares would have been true.

The cooing noise of his daughter broke Jon of his chain of thoughts as Jon placed a kiss on her forehead and looked at Sansa.

“Have you been here for a while?” Jon inquired as his sister seemed prepared stood up.

“The wet nurse was her when I came, she spoke that you had went to Godswood so I dismissed to stay with her” Sansa looked at her brother as she tried to fix the coat that she had made for him. When Jon wore it for first time many Northern lords looked as if they had seen a ghost as it reminded them of Ned Stark himself. Rickon looked up at Jon and held Lyanna’s feet. Jon took Rickon’s hand, he handed Lyanna to Sansa and knelt.

“Rickon, you know what is to happen today?” Jon said as he held his face.

“You are going to be king?” Rickon said his eyes hopeful. Jon nodded, “Aye, I will be named the King, but I want you to know something that I never asked for it.”

Rickon was looking at him and then turned to Sansa confused as to what Jon was saying but Jon carried on, “this war, I know not if we will survive it or not, but if we do and if we win. I will give this crown up for you hmm.”

“Jon” Sansa tried to interrupt.

“I will not be the man your mother thinks me to be Sansa” Jon snarled frightening his brother, tears in Jon’s eyes. “I may have accepted the title of the King but Rickon is my heir. Outside they may call me a bastard, a usurper, black hearted, oath breaker, but I want you to know this that I am still my father’s son and I swear you this I will give this crown up for you once the war is over.”

“Jon” Sansa put a hand in Jon’s shoulder and she embraced her brother as did Rickon, “you were never the man my mother claimed to be. During my time in Vale, I know what living a life as a bastard was like. I spent a year living as such and you have lived your life. I regret it you know; you and Arya had always been close while I tried to please mother. I wish I had known better then.”

Jon just shook his head, “it’s not your fault Sansa, I do not blame you for any of it”

“It’s okay Jon, just don’t leave me, like mother and father did” Rickon said his voice muffled over the coat he wore.

“I would always fight with Arya. I remember once in King’s Landing when father had returned from the Small Council and I mocked Arya. She had run away from the table and when father returned to me, he spoke…” Sansa brought her head down as if the memory was painful. Tears coming from the side of her face, “he told that when Winter comes, we must look out for each other. He said that lone wolf dies and the pack survives. I failed him but I will not fail you or Rickon, we are the last of his children and we will stay together.”

Jon looked at her and placed a kiss on her forehead and wiper her tears of her face, “come brother, it is time to crown you a King”.

**Barbrey POV**

She watched as the doors to the Great Hall open. The lords and ladies of the North were in attendance to see something that has not happened in three hundred years before Torrhen Stark surrendered his crown. A King in the North crowned in Winterfell. Normally Barbrey would have expected the crowning to happen in the sight of a weirwood tree but this was not just concerning the North. Barbrey looked at her right as she saw pompous knights of the Vale being humbled and sullen against the proud Northern lords. She eyed Lord Petyr Baelish who tried to hide his emotions but could see the flicker of disappointment on his face as the Bastard boy walked in the center flanked with his half brother and half sister behind and the black direwolf and the boy's own white direwolf in the front and two giants on the side holding a giant staff. 

The boy had no crown yet, her eyes turned to the maester who held that crown currently. The two wolves stood in front as the Stark girl walked forth and took the crown from the Maester. _If only the Tully bitch could see this now,_ Barbrey smirked inwardly. There was the throne of Winter in the center elevated ten feet above and two more seats flanking left and right five feet above for the two Stark children.

The two giants stood in the edges watching over the lords and ladies in attendance. They wore leather clothes and were hairy lot. The boy had told that they preferred to be shy but those two giants were clearly looking out for the boy. As the Stark girl approached the boy, he knelt so that the girl could place the crown on the boy's head. 

The girl Sansa seemed happy as she placed the crown on his head, "YOU KNEEL AS MY BROTHER, BUT YOU WILL RISE AS JON STARK, THE WHITE WOLF, THE KING IN THE NORTH." The girl said that out aloud so all in the attendance could bear witness to her words. The boy stood and nodded to his half sister and brother and looked at the crowd once before he saw the throne of winter. Babrey could see the hesitancy in the boy for a moment but he slowly walked up the steps as did his family. The white wolf sat in front of the throne while the black one sat on the right along with young Rickon. 

The boy turned around, moved his coat and slowly sat which signaled his siblings to take a seat as well.

On the cue of his seat, the Great Jon took out his great sword and yelled.

"THE KING IN THE NORTH"

Loud cheers went up as other carried on this chants, "THE KING IN THE NORTH", 

"THE KING IN THE NORTH",

"THE KING IN THE NORTH".

Barbrey found herself saying those words before she stopped and watch to get a measure of others. To her surprise everyone in the room were chanting the words even the Lords of the Vale. The two giants were beating their staffs on the ground to match the rhythm of their chants and out of sudden both wolves broke into howl, though the white one didn't seem to make any sound. To Barbrey's surprise this whole scene made her feel with awe and fear of the boy who held Wildlings, Northmen and Knights of Vale together.

\----

 _He looks like Brandon,_ Barbery thought. When she saw Ned’s bastard the first time. The boy held the impromptu court at the time after the fall of Boltons. Roose’s bastard would have seen her dead as he sent men to her cells with the intentions to kill were it not for the bastard and his wildlings to intercept them. Barbrey was half crazed when she saw them, she squirmed back into the cell. She relied on no one not the grey rat that had accompanied the bastard’s army nor the gruff wildlings and the Northern Lords.

It took the known face of Lady Maege and her brother Rickard to bring some semblance of sanity back. She would refute any treatments from the grey rats so the bastard brought a healer from the Wildling camp. The man gave her some herbs that worked the same way Milk of the Poppy would. She healed and she watched while her brother bickered of the taxes that were imposed upon them for siding with Roose Bolton. The number of men that Barbrey had withheld also came into note but she simply mentioned that it was to keep the Greyjoy and Ironborn away. Though Ned’s bastard didn’t fall for her excuse she still got away with that excuse along with the tax. Many Northern lords and ladies in attendance saw Ned Stark in the boy, but Barbrey saw someone far better than the dour cunt. She saw as the Lords and Ladies pay the king obeisance as they swore their fealty to him as he was seated on the throne of Winter with the White Wolf on his staring everyone in the Great Hall getting a measure.

Barbrey had to admit that the boy looked like a true King of Winter, his long Stark look betraying no emotions. He was a Stark through and through but his facial features were softer. Barbrey had observed the boy as he dealt with the brothers of the Night’s watch, she observed him train with the men in the yard. She observed as the boy listened to the grievances of the small folk and the lords alike as the winter was upon them all. Barbrey recalled how the boy showed his scars to everyone along with the undead Wight. Barbrey felt chills running down her spine as she saw the boy hacking of parts of the creature who still moved and showed no signs of slowing despite being cut apart. A part of Barbrey had been pleased when the council of Northern lords chose the bastard over the young Rickon Stark. She had only wished that the Tully bitch would have been present to see her boy and girl being put aside for the bastard.

From the corner, she saw a small man walking towards her. He had brown hair with a hint of grey and eyes that shown conflict. Barbrey spotted the sigil of the Reeds and surmised the man was Howland Reed. The man who had survived and had returned North while her own husband laid dead and buried somewhere in the Southern Desert. She scowled as she had seen the man bring Lord Eddard’s bones when he first arrived at Winterfell. She had sworn that his bones would not pass her lands while she was there yet she failed. It was as if the man gazed at her and frowned

“Lady Dustin” The man said in a plain tone.

“Lord Reed” Barbrey replied.

They stayed silent while they saw the boy speaking with Lord Stout and Lady Cerwyn.

“Look at him, do you think lord Eddard would be pleased seeing her bastard rule while his trueborn set aside” Barbrey said.

From the corner the small man closed his eyes and retorted, “he would see the price of his failures and the payment of his broken promises”

Barbrey looked at the man and surmised that the man was speaking of Lady Catelyn’s marital vows. The man seemed pained. “You seem to be against the crowning of the new King my lord.”

“No, my lady, I bear no hatred on him. He is not the king by right but he is the king we need to see the long night through.”

“One wight shown to the court does not mean that the Long Night has returned lord Reed” She knew that there were more than just one wight beyond the wall but she wanted to get the measure of the man. Ever since Robert’s Rebellion, Barbrey had wanted to get a hold of the swamp lord but he never left the Neck.

“You know that not to be true my Lady try not to get a measure of me” Lord Howland saw through her as he kept his eyes in the front.

Barbrey gave the man a wry smile, “Why my lord Reed, you stay in the swamps for 18 years while North goes to shit and your beloved friend and his family died and suffered. I wished to get the measure of the man who survived the realms’ most dangerous knights while my own husband fell”

“My Lady, I know you have questions but bear this truth if you could. Lord Eddard had no intentions to disrespect your husband when buried him in South” Howland replied.

“You are a fool if you believe that, as big a fool as your beloved Eddard” Barbrey responded coldly.

“Believe what you will my lady” Howland seemed unbothered by her cold tone, “the past is written, the ink is dry. Tell me, my lady knowing what you know now of the threat, will you let the past judge our future?”

Babrey shrugged, “I bent the knee, didn’t I? The lords see Eddard in the boy, but there is a good amount of Brandon in him as well. Not in the temperament but in skills and guile. The boy has the best of both his father and uncle. I heard the boy even sired a bastard on a wildling when he had lived with them and the boy even named her Lyanna”

Howland closed his eyes, “Aye, so have I heard. The wildlings love the boy. I heard the Great Jon wanted the boy’s heart for letting them enter beyond the wall.”

Barbrey chuckled, “I recall the man pissing his breeches when he saw that undead creatures” she pointed at the sullen Lords of Vale, “they certainly had not expected the boy to be crowned”.

Howland nodded, “Aye, they thought to crown Sansa or even the boy Rickon, but one undead creature was enough to sway lord Yohn Royce. After all his own son was killed by such creature.”

“I wonder my Lord Reed; do you know who the boy’s mother was?” Howland stiffened at her question.

 _He does know,_ “I knew her, she was someone close to my heart” Howland Reed said in a sad tone.

Babrey looked at the lord in question who was speaking to Lord Baelish in the corner, “I heard Baelish hid the Stark girl as his bastard, the man never would have expected the bastard being crowned as a king”.

Howland glared at Lord Baelish, “there is more to that man than meets the eyes.”

\----

The next morning, Barbrey was called upon the King’s solar and present with her were the Lord Wyman Manderly, Lord Howland Reed, her brother Rickard, Old Lord Ondrew Locke, Lord Howland and Lady Eddara Tallahart along with her steward, Lord Galbart and his brother and Lady Maege and her daughter Great Jon had also been present along with his uncle.

The king was seated in the big chair at the head of the table. The white wolf was not present in his solar. He had his bronze crown mixed with weirwood. He wore a leather tunic and had his hair tied back. There was a gash on his neck and a scar running across his brows that exemplified his battles.

“My lord, my ladies, thank you for joining us. I have invited you here to speak of the affairs of the realms. While the Other’s threaten the borders of the North, I would be a fool to ignore the enemies in the South.” The king stayed quiet for a beat and carried on.

“I received a raven from Seagard, it was from Lord Jason Mallister. The news he bears is of good nature” The King looked at Lord Umber and continued, “House Frey stands no more my Lords, I share this news with you now but I shall also share it later when I resume the court. Lord Umber knows of his escape and must know more about this Brotherhood without Banners but lord Jason tells that the fall of Freys have been attributed to them.”

“Bout time those fucking cunts get their due” Great Jon growled.

“Aye, t’s true my Lord but that also means we must be vary of our enemies in the South. News of the Starks claiming the North would have certainly reached the ears of Cersei Lannister and the crown. Lord Wyman here informs me that the Queen is facing a trial against the Faith. The Lannisters may be distracted but sooner or later they will turn their eyes North which is why Lord Howland and Lord Rickard you will supply with men to hold Moat Cailin against our Southern forces. I will also send some of the giants and folks who can converse in Old Tongues to hold the moats”

“My King, these giants” Her brother said, “Can they be trusted? I have heard tales of them eating men”.

The king looked at her brother with a cold gaze, “these giants my Lord have fought alongside me and have bled with me. Whatever your tales you heard are not completely true. The giants prefer to eat leafs and vegetables. They are shy folk so see to it that your men do not bother them or enrage them unnecessarily. They speak Old Tongue, so I will make sure that the captains holding the moat are taught of the tongue as well.”

Lord Rickard nodded in deference as the King continued, “also this was not the only reason I have called you, within a week, a representative of Iron Bank will be arriving to discuss the trade. I only ask you to keep your minds open to trade in furs and woods from your land. With war and winter, I have been told that our harvests have not been as bountiful as expected which is why we might have to rely on the Free Cities for trade.”

The lords nodded as Barbrey interrupted “My King, forgive my interruption, but what of the gold from Dreadfort?”

The king smirked, “I am glad you mentioned it my lady, as you know my lords. The leech lord had received a significant bounty from Tywin Lannister for betraying my brothers. Thankfully that bounty has been recovered when Dreadfort surrendered along with its wealth. The wealth from Dreadfort will be used to rebuild Winterfell and the broken castles in the wall. The amount is not clear though from what I can say it is sufficient enough to cover the repairs. The work in Winterfell would only follow the restoration work that Roose Bolton had began before Stannis and his army came.”

“And what of Stannis Baratheon’s men? We have heard of the fate of the Princess Shireen and her mother”

The King closed his eyes, it was madness from what Barbrey had heard. The Queen or the Red Woman had ordered her daughter burned at the stake so that Stannis could arise as Azor Ahai reborn. That is at least what Barbrey had heard as she was recovering. She had scouted the Onion Lord who was broken upon hearing the news of Stannis’s loss and the demise of his family. “Most of the Fighting men are dead. Some have sworn to me while others have decided to take the black to repent for their sins”

 _Was it their choice or was it yours?_ Barbrey wondered. “Ser Davos Seaworth has decided to return to his keep at Cape Wrath. I have decided to honor his request as my boon for returning my brother Rickon to me. I wish that’s all I had to share in this meeting my Lords and Ladies but I am afraid there is more. Lord Wyman, please share the report that your kin Ser Marlon had shared of the news from the East.”

“With your permission, my King” The King nodded. The fat lord stood up and faced the Northern lords.

“My lords, my ladies, my cousin Lord Marlon commander of the garrison at New Castle has sent a raven that arrived last night with tidings. The merchant cogs that arrived at White harbor from the free cities have reported the presence of Armada bearing the banners of House Targaryen.”

The Lords in the King’s solar broke into grumbles and shouts but King commanded them for silence. “How is it possible?” Great Jon muttered; his uncle was furious as well at the announcement.

“Not much is known Lord Umber, but we know this. The armada consists of sell-swords, a new company known as the Dragons breath. My son Wendel had told me of their ventures in the east but not much was known of them. The Dragons breath has been joined with the Golden company, there were multiple merchants and traders who had confirmed this information, but there is more” Lord Wyman looked at the king who only encouraged them to go on.

“These merchants reported that there were three large dragons flying along with the armada”

The lords widened their eyes, lord Howland Reed looked like he heard of ghosts. Barbrey herself was surprised but she noted that the King bore no surprise at all rather his face betrayed no emotions at all which bemused Barbrey.

“I know that you may think the news of Dragons to be farce, but I would like to remind you that beyond the wall lies enemies that bring the winter storms and you have also witnessed the Undead wight. When I was in Castle Black, Aemon Targaryen had served as its maester. He had spoken of his kin Viserys and Daenerys living within Free Cities. I had thought Viserys to be the leader, however, that was a false. Lord Wyman, please share the identity of their leader.”

Lord Wyman gulped his throat and looked at the Lords, “The leader of the company of the Dragon’s Breath and the head of House Targaryen my Lords is none other than Rhaegar Targaryen”.

There was a pin drop silence, Barbrey was stunned at the announcement. Had she heard this news a year ago she would have laughed, but Barbrey has seen enough to know that there could be more substance to this news.

“The Last Dragon lives” said the fat Lord Wyman. 


	2. The Return of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar Targaryen returns to Westeros as we get a look of what the Last Dragon did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was meant to be a multi-POV chapter, but too much had been covered in a single POV so decided keep it as one.

**Rhaegar POV**

He stood at the head of Balerion, his eyes closed the cold wind blowing onto his face. He opened his eyes and saw the Dragonmont appear. _His home,_ Rhaegar thought. It has been almost twenty years that Rhaegar had been there. The last time he was here was when he heard from his spies of his father sending men to abduct Lyanna because he discovered that she had been the Knight of Laughing tree. At the time, Arthur, Ser Oswell and Prince Lewyn were there. Lewyn stayed back with Elia and the children and Arthur and Oswell had joined them. Even in Harrenhal, her affections for Lyanna had been known. They had shared letters when Rhaegar had been in Dragonstone. Elia had known of it and back then Rhaegar truly believed that his purpose was to fulfill the prophecy of Promised Prince. Aegon had been born and the Maester had told that she could not have another child.

It was with this notion he considered having another child and Lyanna was the one Rhaegar had known. The song of ice and fire to fulfill the prophecy of Promised Prince and see through the Long Night. He had saved Lyanna from his father’s men outside of Harrenhal. They had spent some time together at God’s Eye and from there they rode to Summerhall. He had sent a word to Elia at Dragonstone who was aware of his need of his prophecy.

_“I care not if you have another child to fulfill for some dreamy prophecy, I only ask that the child not challenge the claim of mine son and daughter” Elia said as she held Aegon after Rhaegar had told her off his intentions of another child._

They had agreed that his daughter from Lyanna would take the Stark name. He had wedded her under the sights of Old Gods which would have soothed the Old Gods and like Summerhall, he would have granted them aid to build Moat Cailin and make it a strong hold. _How childish those dreams were when it had come to the events that led after,_ Rhaegar thought.

During their ride to Summerhall, one thing was certain Rhaegar had fallen for Lyanna as Lyanna had fallen for him. Their love had transcended his need to fulfill the prophecy and Rhaegar had feared what she would have thought off when she learned the truth of it. In the end, it had not mattered. When they were at Tower of Joy, it was Ser Gerold who had rode from King’s Landing to tell them of the news of the war. Rhaegar had cursed himself for that, he inquired of Elia and his children and was assured that they had been at Dragonstone, but King Aerys was growing weary.

He broke the news to Lyanna of her father and brother’s demise and had recalled how broken she had been. She had been three moons heavy with the child at the time. Rhaegar had charged Arthur, Oswell and Gerold to stay guard of Lyanna and explained them the circumstances. Upon arriving at King’s Landing, he immediately confronted his father when he saw Elia and children at the capital. He begged and implored his father to send them away to Dragonstone while the war rages on, but his father’s madness oversaw any sense of compassion he had.

 _“Bring me the head of the traitors and I shall grant you this boon”_ His father had said with a cruel smirk on his face. He had asked him to reach out to Tywin Lannister to send more men and now that Rhaegar thinks of it, he wishes he had not. Even though it did not matter, it should have been Rhaegar to have send the words not his father. His father had always resented the Old Lion and in his way, he had the right of it. The man’s ambition and pride were rivalling to that of a king and his reputation of fear was well known throughout Westerland.

He still remembered the parting words he shared with Elia,

_“Did you rape her?” Elia asked bluntly._

_“No, my princess, I am not the man they claim” Rhaegar looked at her incredulously._

_He told her of their marriage in the sight of Old Gods. She was angry at this declaration as Rhaegar had expected but gave her the assurance that no threat would come to Aegon and Rhaenys’s claim._

_“You love her? Don’t you?” Elia said, her voice was breaking._

_Rhaegar closed his eyes, “I do” he said in a low voice, “it is a shameful thing to admit, but I do. Our marriage was borne out of duty but it was never my intention to dishonor you. No words, I can share will make it better now. All I can do is move forward, I have tasked Ser Jaime and some of my men to watch over you. Should anything happen speak with them and they will escort you and children out of King’s Landing.”_

_“Speak not such words husband, just make certain that you win the war.” Elia said in a cold tone as he had expected out of her. He said his farewell to Rhaenys and Aegon after and had tasked his men and then Ser Jaime to watch over his children and Elia._

Varys had later told him that after his fall in Trident, his father had his men executed for his alleged treachery for trying to escort Elia and children out of the city. To this day, Rhaegar still dreams of the sheepish smiles and giggles his Rhaenys shared, the observant eyes of Aegon as he had sung. It fueled him with sadness and insurmountable rage.

Rhaegar had remembered the Warhammer that Robert bore and the crushing strike to his chest that had threw him into the Trident. The world thought him dead, mayhap the fools had confused him with the mummer he had taken with him when they discovered their body. However, Rhaegar had barely remained conscious as his body traveled through Saltpans and into the Quiet Isles. The healer at Quiet Isles had told him that they found his body floated upon a broken wooden piece and when they found him, he was unconscious and barely breathing. It had taken them months to take care of him and there were some who were even ready to give them burial. Septon Meribald who had taken care of him had known who he was. It took a month for Rhaegar to finally open his eyes and even then, he was weak and covered in his own shit. He could barely breathe because of the Warhammer and could not even speak for a year. He slowly healed himself and the fire of life came into him slowly and steadily.

Septon Meribald had avoided telling Rhaegar of any news of the war and Rhaegar did not have the strength to press the man further. He remembered the loud wail when he heard the fate of Elia and his children. It was the day when Rhaegar was finally able to stand, the men at Quiet Isle who had sworn themselves to silence had eyed him suspiciously all the time. Rhaegar’s appearance had been changed, his long silver hair that were once beautiful had become brittle. His face was bearded and his armor and sword were not with him. Robert Baratheon had won, his family was dead as were his dream and Jaime Lannister, the man who swore to protect his children and wife had betrayed him. For days, he was filled with sorrow and then his sorrow had turned into rage. He wanted to announce to the world that he had still lived, he had wanted to build a bloody pyre and throw Baratheon, Stark and Lannisters in it. He had even tried to end his life by hanging himself but Meribald saw him and immediately ran to save him. His words brought some sense back to him.

_“The world you lived in is gone, if you desire vengeance. You will only find yourself burning in it. If you truly wish to fight then fight, but do not give your life cheaply.” Septon Meribald had said as he sat with him after saving him from the hanging._

Rhaegar had simply nodded at the time. The first thing, he saw himself do is abandon the identity of Rhaegar Targaryen. He knew that the realms had bent the knee to Robert Baratheon and the lords that had been leal to him would only sell him back. He had his hair completely and ensured that no stranger would truly know him. He gained his strength back and it was after two years since the Battle of Trident that Rhaegar was finally able to leave the confines of Quiet Isle. He considered going to Maidenpool and arrange a meeting with Lord William Mooton but his friend Myles had told him that his brother was a craven. While Rhaegar did go to Maidenpool, he was dressed as a common folk. He had thanked all the gods that no one had seemed to recognize him that day. It was at Maidenpool that he had heard the news of the war. Dragonstone had been taken by Stannis Baratheon with the Velaryon fleet in ruin due to a massive storm. His mother had died giving birth to a child while Ser Willem Darry had escorted his brother and new born child out. Stannis Baratheon had held lordship of Dragonstone. Richard Lonmouth had told him that Stannis was everything Robert was not. However, the commonfolk had confirmed that Stannis was no fool and Rhaegar was just one man. He obtained employment at a merchant cog named _Maiden’s Kiss,_ who would trade mostly in Gulltown, Braavos and White Harbor. Rhaegar had been thankful for that, he did not trust Spider and his birds and even with his look changed. There were enough in King’s Landing who would recognize him. He stayed at his employee and had handled the sails.

It was at White Harbor where he learned the tale of Lyanna of how Lord Eddard Stark had fought of Arthur, Gerold and Oswell and took the bones of his dead sister. Not much news was known but the folk said that Lyanna had died of fever. Rhaegar was truly dejected and had half a mind to travel to Winterfell, but what difference would that have made. Lyannna was dead, Lord Stark would likely have had his head than to speak with him. There was no news of his child or any child by Lyanna so Rhaegar had assumed that child had passed away as well. All the loss, he suffered was because he paid attention to his dreams of Long Night. In the end, nothing seemed to matter to him. He dedicated himself to being a simple crew member.

Rhaegar had remembered saving the captain and the merchant Lakoes life when he fought off and killed the pirates that had boarded the ship. Rhaegar had grown weak but was still able to dispatch the men that attacked them. He had changed his name to Ben after Lyanna’s younger brother. The captain was impressed with him as was the merchant who offered to hire him as one of his guard. Rhaegar had considered his offer and was willing to even accept it. As the merchant was of Myr and he could travel there and join Golden Company. Mayhap the exiles of latest war would have joined the ranks as well.

However, all of that changed when they had made port at Braavos. It was the arrival of Prince Oberyn that had caught his attention. Rhaegar knew better than to introduce himself to him knowing the man would likely kill him before asking why. He had followed the man discretely and it was at one of the ale houses at Happy Port where he found Ser Willem Darry. The man had guards of the Sea Lord, they found a quiet room and spoke for hours. What made Rhaegar even more curious was the arrival of Sea Lord and the man was not even wearing any fancy clothes but rather the clothes of a commoner. The meeting had ended and Rhaegar was fortunate enough to find Ser Willem separated. He cornered the knight after he was walking towards his guard. The man’s eyes bulged as he recognized him and it was then where Rhaegar told his tale. The knight listened intently and he spoke of his time at the capital after his supposed demise and the duty Queen Rhaella had tasked the knight with. They spoke of the Martell Prince and the secret pact that was signed. Rhaegar frowned knowing that his family was at the mercy of Martells at this. He asked Ser Willem to speak with Oberyn to set a meeting.

Before the meet, Rhaegar had parted ways with the captain and had refused the offer by the merchant for now. The merchant was still grateful and had given him the boon to visit him at Myr should the time of need come. His meeting with Oberyn went as well as he could think, the Dornish Prince brought a knife to his throat and it was Ser Willem who took it upon himself to stop him from killing Rhaegar. At the hindsight, Rhaegar had thought it was foolish to meet with him in such manner but it had not matter. Words were shared, Oberyn had called him coward and craven and in the heat Rhaegar had said the same words.

_” At least I worked to get my wife and children out of the city, while you were fucking some whore in the Free Cities” Rhaegar snarled._

That had earned him a broken nose and an agreement that was on verge to be broken. However, Rhaegar had convinced that the pact would still remain but it would be Rhaegar who would rule and Viserys will be the heir. Oberyn did not like him but the need for vengeance had outweighed the hatred. After Oberyn parted, Rhaegar had known that he could not introduce himself to Sealord yet. Ser Willem was able to bring Viserys and his sister Daenerys to him. With Viserys, it started with joy, glee and then it turned into rage. His brother had certainly had inherited his father’s temperament, but he was still young enough to be molded. His sister on the other hand was a vision, at first, she was confused as to who Rhaegar was. She thought him to be her father and that had continued for sometime until she learned who Rhaegar was.

Things changed after some time, the Sealord of Braavos died as did Ser Willem. In the end, Rhaegar came from the shadows and made sure that their belongings were not stolen. Rhaegar knew that they could not be safe now that the Sealord was dead. Robert was gaining influence in Westeros and that would extend out beyond. Keeping that in mind, they decided to travel to Norvos. During their travels, Viserys would bicker about the conditions and at times he would even try to blame his sister. One day, he saw Viserys pinching his sister and Rhaegar intervened and slapped his brother hard.

_“Our father was a craven, he beat our mother and called himself a dragon when in truth he was nothing more than a snake and I swear on all the gods Viserys if I ever see or hear of you harming our sister. I will have you gelded and thrown to the wolves.”_

Ever since then, his brother would look at him with fear. Mayhap Rhaegar went too overboard but his treatment of Dany took him back to the times when Rhaegar could not do anything to stop his father’s abuses upon his mother. Daenerys had become her shadow since then, she would do everything Rhaegar would ask of. Viserys, while distant, began treating his sister better and although he had feared Rhaegar, his brother slowly began to approach him. Rhaegar had sworn himself that he would make a better man out of Viserys. When they arrived in Norvos, they were greeted by the servants of Lady Mellario, the wife of Prince Doran. While the lady remained suspicious of Rhaegar, she always softened up for Viserys and Dany. She ensured that a wig helped covered her silver hair and made sure that it did not need be cut. Rhaegar was used to have his hear shaved, but his brother was another matter. He still recalled the tears when his hair was shaved the first time.

It was in Norvos, he built his communication with Doran. It was in Norvos where he established his company of sell-swords _The Dragon’s Breath._ It had started with a company of hundred men that a magister had gathered to defend him from Dothraki pillager as the man made his travels to Lorath to sell the tapestries. Rhaegar had defended him when the Dothraki attacked them in the road. At the time, Rhaegar did not realize that he killed a Dothraki Khal but when he did the word soon reached of it to everyone in Norvos. Of course, no one realized who he was as he had lived on a mummer’s identity but it did garner the attention of Spider. When the man traveled as far as Norvos to meet him, Rhaegar had him captured and was ready to have him killed until the man swore him loyalty. Rhaegar grudgingly accepted his fealty

_“I serve the realm my Prince” Varys tittered_

_“Spare me the horseshit spider, you were serving yourself when you served my father and if you wish to serve me you will serve me and not the realm” Rhaegar pressed his dagger over the eunuch’s neck._

In the end, he worked with Varys to set up mummer Viserys and Daenerys so that Robert would not get any hints of their survival or true location.

As time passed, so did Rhaegar’s company, his company of Dragon’s breath grew in thousands. They had comprised of men of former slaves that were taken by the Dothraki, Norvoshi freemen, Braavo men. He kept on getting news from Varys of how Robert ruled. The realms may have loved Good King Robert, but the fool drove the realm into a massive debt. A debt that Rhaegar could take advantage of. Viserys was also growing into the man he desired to be. He was average with the sword but he handled the accounts of the company in a decent manner. Daenerys had taken a liking to Prince Doran’s son Quentyn who had visited his mother and stayed with her for some time. Rhaegar could see the affections between the two. They thought themselves to be Daenerys and Maron reborn. Rhaegar just shook his head, Daenerys had loved her brother Daemon and had wedded Maron of duty.

Rhaegar had closed his eyes at the thought of the Martell boy. It was another contract that Rhaegar had to fulfill, which was to protect an envoy traveling to Volantis through the river. It was meant to be a simple voyage baring some areas and Quentyn was learning with the sword. He still recalled the favor his sister had given to the Martell prince. In the end, Rhaegar had returned with only the remains of Quentyn Martell. On their way, they had been attacked by Pirates and Quentyn had been foolish enough to let his guard down and fell by an axe. Lady Mellario was distraught and despite the reassurances that his son was avenged had no desire to harbor Rhaegar and his siblings. Daenerys who had aged ten and three was broken upon hearing Quentyn’s death. Rhaegar did not realize the depth of affection his sister shared. However, ever since then there was a sense of coldness forming within his sister. She had taken upon herself to be part of Company’s business and taken over Viserys’s role of the coin counter and handled the accounts.

_“Love is the death of duty brother; I know my duty now. All I ask of you brother is to not wed me to some monster.” Daenerys said in a distant voice._

In the end, Rhaegar had decided that his company leave the walls of Norvos and travel further to attract more men. Their name was growing and as were the numbers, the magister Illyrio Mopatis had paid visit upon suggestion of Varys. He laid his desires clear as he wished a position in his small council when Rhaegar chose to return. To further portray his loyalty, Illyrio gave Rhaegar and his siblings dragon eggs from Asshai. The odd thing about these eggs were that they had felt warm, Viserys had suggested to sell the eggs which had seemed logical. It was during their travel to Pentos where everything had changed. Rhaegar still remembered, a Dothraki Khal named Drogo had attacked their army with his Khalasar. It was a dangerous fight and bloody one but, in the end, Rhaegar and his men prevailed with Khal Drogo dead. His Khalasar returned but the fire and blood they brought did a miracle Rhaegar had thought not to happen. For after hundred and fifty years, the song was dragons was heard again in the realms of men. The news of their dragons was certain to spread throughout Westeros and that would make Robert and his men more vary. However, his worries turned into a surprise when Illyrio Mopatis arrived to tell them of the news of Westeros.

Robert Baratheon had passed away being killed by a boar, as had Eddard Stark beheaded at the steps of Sept of Baelor. The realm was broken as five kings fought against each other. Rhaegar had thought the opportunity to be ripe and it was then Illyrio informed them of the news of the presence of Golden Company in Myr and the ripe opportunity that presented to them. The dragons at the time were growing along as well. When they were first born, they were the size of cat and by the time they had arrived at Pentos to meet with Mopatis they had grown larger as large as a horse. It was there he learned the nature of the war in Westeros. Rhaegar had to chuckle at the thought that Cersei and Jaime Lannister acting as dragons and cucking Robert. Varys further explained that Ned Stark had been promised Black but the boy King Joffrey was madder than his father took his head. Robb Stark had taken Jaime Lannister captive and Stannis and Renly declared themselves King along with Balon Greyjoy who assaulted North.

Rhaegar had dispatched his brother along with few of his trusted men to negotiate with Triarch to lend the navy. His brother had grown well under his shadow, he was smart, caring and though he still had a temper, he cared for his sister and him. Dragons, though, were a matter of frustration to him. The black Dragon that Rhaegar had named Balerion had taken a liking to Dany and the Green one that was named Vhagar had taken a liking to him. However, the cream colored Meraxes was rather the wild one. While he tolerated the presence of his brother, he had seemed to avoid him at any chance. It was known that not all Targaryen were dragon rider, but nevertheless his brother was still bitter about it.

Upon arrival of Myr, Rhaegar was surprised to find his old friend Jon Connington to be one of the commanders of the Golden Company. His friend was in tears when he had first seen him, the man immediately knelt and swore himself to Rhaegar. Upon meeting other members of Golden Company, the negotiations had started. It was during the negotiations further news had arrived from Westeros of the battle at King’s Landing and defeat of Stannis and Renly. Only wolves stayed at the war front and Rhaegar wondered how long would it be after Old Lion deals with them. Thinking of the wolves, made Rhaegar think of the Company of the Rose. He spoke with Connington who was bitter about his defeat at Stoney Septs. It was at Myr where Rhaegar and Jon reunited with Ser Barristan who was on his knees when he learned of his survival. Connington had wanted his head but Rhaegar denied it.

He had known the knight’s honor but had kept him at a distance. Daenerys on the other hand had taken a liking to the courteous nature of the knight. Rhaegar was certain that the man would keep his sister safe, the same could not be said of Jorah Mormont. He had found the knight of Bear Island in Drogo’s retinue. The man surrendered his arms in defeat and Rhaegar decided to take his services. More than once Rhaegar saw the man leering at his sister. He decided to send him away with his brother to Volantis.

It was in Myr where Rhaegar met with Oberyn again. To the realms, Oberyn had been traveling with the Dornish retinue through Storm’s End, but the Martell Prince had travelled through sea to meet with Rhaegar. Despite the loss of Quentyn, Doran was willing to honor the agreement and Rhaegar was grateful of it. He had told them of his intentions, however, bad tidings soon followed as they heard that his brother Viserys was taken captive by the members of Triarch, the one named Nyessos. The Company of Dragons which numbered in fifteen thousand at the time was soon joined with the ten thousand of Golden company. They broke the contract with Myr, however, Rhaegar gave reassurances to establish the peace within three sisters. Words felt like wind to the magister until they gazed upon Vhagar and Balerion. As they traveled past the Flatlands and onto Valysar and Volon Therys. The dragons had grown considerably, sometimes Rhaegar was surprised at how quick they grew. He had read the books on Dragons when he was a child and one thing was made certain that a Dragon free and the one that was grown on Dragonstone was always larger than the dragons that were kept captive in Dragonpit. He had ensured that the dragons remained free and their food was looked after. As they traveled to Volantis, their size had definitely grown as big as a war-elephant of Golden Company. They traveled at the direction of Golden field for food and would always return after two days of hunting. Balerion and Vhagar were always kept in check by him and Daenerys but it took the efforts of him, Dany and two dragons to keep Meraxes under control.

Rhaegar was surprised when his sister was able to mount Balerion. Being near a dragon felt like being near a forge. Dragon flames burned the hottest and same could be said of their dragons. Balerion like his namesake of Old had black flames that would melt the sturdiest of the steel with ease as would Vhagar and Meraxes. When they arrived at Volantis, Rhaegar had learned the situation. There was a civil war amongst the Triarch of Volantis and that was not the worst of the news. Reports had come from the Slaver’s bay of bloody flux that had spread throughout the cities which had led to uprising amongst the slaves. The master of Unsullied Army had perished as had many slave masters to which the slaves took advantage off and rebelled. Volantis had wished to aide the Slavers bay but the Triarch opposed it from within. Nyessos Vhasar and Doniphos Paenymion had opposed Malaquo Maegyr’s policies to assault Slaver’s bay and had gone as far as to kill the family members. When they had arrived, the city was in riots, it was the words of Red Priest that hold massive sway over the small folk and they had rooted for Targaryens.

Rhaegar had sent his terms to Malaquo to return his brother who he held captive or face fire and blood. Malaquo in return asked Rhaegar to defeat his enemy and aide him in his conquest for Slaver’s bay. Rhaegar had stalled him because he was reached by Talisa Maegyr, who was niece to Malaquo through the Red Priest Moqorro promising the release of his brother. The girl had lived up to his promise, her brother and the girl were able to arrive at their camp with the aide of the Red Priests. His brother had grown pale but Talisa had taken care of his brother. In the end, the truth was bitter one, his brother had fallen for the girl and had refused to honor the deal with Doran.

In the end after a rather bloody skirmish that led to the death of many Volantis noblemen. Rhaegar and the Golden company had restored order in the daughter of Valyria. His brother had wed Lady Talisa under the sight of Red Gods and Rhaegar had reluctantly agreed to this match. It was at the same time that guests from Westeros arrived. First came Tyrion Lannister who spun his tale of the death of Starks, King Joffrey and himself killing Tywin Lannister. The news certainly blew Rhaegar away and it angered him greatly. After his defeat at Trident, all he had desired was to see the downfall of Tywin Lannister and him driving his sword through the heart, yet here he was denied of his vengeance.

Rhaegar had been vary of the dwarf, both Viserys and Jon had wanted to kill the Lannister and through him to the flames, however Dany saw use to him. She pointed that the dwarf wished vengeance upon his sister and more importantly, he was the key to subdue Westerland. Keeping that in mind, Rhaegar worked to get a measure of the dwarf. He certainly would get frustrated when Rhaegar would beat him at a game of cywasse and more importantly he spoke of the Westerosi alliances between Tyrell and Lannister. Prince Oberyn had passed away facing the Mountain and his remains along with the Mountain’s were returned. He was upset to learn that Starks were destroyed with only Sansa Stark remaining alive and in the wind. Though the dwarf did mention of Ned Stark’s bastard serving at the Wall. Rhaegar was upset at that notion, one of the things that he had wished to do upon his return is to do right by the Starks for Lyanna’s sake. Though fate certainly had different ideas for him, it would seem.

Rhaegar running into Arya Stark was a pure coincidence. After Rhaegar had established control in Volantis in the name of Golden company and Talisa Maegyr. They were visited upon by the Braavosi Sealord Tormo Fregar. The Sealord had arrived with Braavosi fleet to carve up a domain and maintain control over slave cities. Rhaegar had no issues with that, in the end, the confederation of Sealord of Braavos, Slave leaders of Slaver’s bay and the leaders of Golden company and Dragon’s breath came to terms to end slavery. Since Slaver’s bay had already been devastated with the flux, the hold of Masters had severely weakened and Braavosi Sealord took advantage of that. Viserys had wed Talisa and was named first Archon of Volantis. After the negotiations in Volantis, Rhaegar and Daenerys traveled with an envoy of Iron Bank and the Sealord to negotiate financing. It was at Braavos where Rhaegar chanced upon Arya Stark who had killed a brother of Night’s Watch. At first Rhaegar froze, because it was like watching Lyanna’s ghost walking again. He was with another fat boy who happened to be Samwell Tarly. It was him who identified Arya as a Stark. _“You look like Jon”_ the fat boy blurted out and that was enough to make the connection. At first Arya Stark wanted no part of Rhaegar, but when Samwell spoke of her brother, the Stark girl agreed to join Rhaegar and his retinue. He promised her that he would help reclaim Winterfell in her name as a way to mend the ties with the North.

However, it was not just Arya Stark that Rhaegar met at Braavos, it was his great grand uncle Aemon who was at his final breath. His confession brought chills back in Rhaegar’s spine.

_“Your dreams were true Rhaegar, The Others’ have returned. Darkness is coming for us all and only you and your sister are the hope. Dragon must have three heads”_

Rhaegar closed his eyes, over time he had stopped thinking of the prophecies. After all the loss within his family, the news of Others was just another bitter reminder of his dreams and the consequences of it. Aemon extracted a promise before his death to aide the Wall for the coming Long Night. After he passed, it was from Samwell he learned that Ned Stark’s bastard was named Lord Commander and Stannis Baratheon had arrived to the wall to reclaim North. The man thought himself Azor Ahai reborn to which Samwell suggested that Maester Aemon thought otherwise. Rhaegar had cared naught of it and by the time they returned to their armies. The Greyjoy fleet had arrived with Victarion Greyjoy at the head of it. The man demanded his sister for a bride and threatened to use the dragonhorn. However, Arya Stark had surprised him when she helped men sneak into his ship and steal the horn for themselves. In the end, Rhaegar had the horn destroyed and Victarion Greyjoy killed. It was upon their return that Rhaegar was given Blackfyre by Viserys who claimed that it was found by slaves at Slaver’s bay.

Everything was falling according to the plan and the time was nigh upon his arrival to Westeros when Princess Arianne visited Rhaegar when they had landed at Lys. The Dornish Princess was of great beauty and had told Rhaegar that she had no idea of her father’s intentions. Rhaegar had told her of her brother’s predicament. The disappointment on Princesses’ face was palpable, he considered offering his sister’s hand for Prince Trystane but Arianne had told her that her brother passed last year at the hands of Gerold Dayne. In the end, Daenerys had suggested that Rhaegar wed the Princess Arianne. He had remembered seeing her at his wedding with Elia. The circumstances were odd and Princess Arianne was against the offer, however Daenerys pointed out that the circumstances were dire for her. With Doran Martell’s health failing, it will be soon that he passes away. Arianne may have support of Dorne but not all of them. Rhaegar had promised that their children will hold the throne and also rule Dorne. Rhaegar was one and forty and Arianne was four and twenty, Westeros had seen marriages with a greater age difference. Ultimately Princess came to terms with the new predicament and they wedded as soon as they arrived in Dorne.

The smallfolk of Dorne glared at Rhaegar but ultimately, they accepted him when they saw the dragons. They had grown larger than Rhaegar could have expected. Rhaegar could estimate that all three dragons were off the size of Caraxes, large enough to destroy armies and establish dominance over the armies of Westeros. The Dragon’s breath held power of twenty-five thousand men with new recruit supplied by the freed slaves of Volantis, eight thousand cavalries, ten thousand in infantry and seven thousand archers. Golden Company had been ten thousand at the beginning but the number soared to fifteen thousand.

Prince Doran had been quiet and unhappy, but he had accepted the deal that his daughter made. He suspected that he would rather have his sister since through the female line dragons would have remained in Dorne and more importantly with House Martell, but he made amends with what he had. They heard more of the news in Westeros, of how Jaime Lannister disappeared after breaking the siege of Riverrun and Cersei Lannister had been arrested by the faith. From North word was that Stannis Baratheon had marched to Winterfell but the news of the North was moons old.

And now here he was, Rhaegar opened his eyes as the citadel of Dragonstone approached closer. The dragons roared in glee as they flew above the sheep. He could see Balerion heading followed by Vhagar and Meraxes. _The Dragonmont calls to them,_ Rhaegar thought. There is magic in this island, it is what attracted the Dragonlords of old to build a holding here.

“This is it, isn’t it?” a voice from his back whispered.

Rhaegar turned around to see his sister looking at the citadel of Dragonstone in awe. Her hair was braided, she wore black dress that with a silver chain around her waist and neck with a grey cape. Her lilac eyes gazed at the wonder as a little child would. Rhaegar brought his sister to an embrace and kissed her forehead. “This is it sister, our home” Rhaegar said as his indigo eyes gazed the carvings of the gargoyles and different animals.

“I wish Viserys was here” Dany said slowly. She had missed her brother.

“Viserys chose his path, they needed a dragon to hold Volantis. With the backing of Tormo, he will help venture east and bring low to the masters of Slaver’s bay” Rhaegar sighed as he said. This was an argument that Rhaegar had before parting with his brother

 _“Talisa is my home brother; I was never a dragon but I will be someone worthy here. With Talisa, the Volantene look up to me the same way_ _the men of Dragon’s Breath look up to you”_ Those had been his parting words.

“It’s just I am afraid Rhae, with all that is coming to us. The war” Dany said.

Rhaegar cupped her cheeks and before he could reply a voice interrupted…

“My father used to say, that the only time you can be brave is when you are afraid” Arya Stark said that to her. During her time, she had made fast friends with her sister. Rhaegar had to chuckle at Jon’s efforts of keeping the Stark girl away from him. Even his wife Arianne had commented to him when she first met her, _“If you wish to take the Stark girl as your paramour, don’t run away with her”._ The implications were obviously of seductive nature but Rhaegar paid no mind to it. One thing he had learned about the Stark girl was that no matter how alike she had seemed to be with Lya. She would never be her. No one could be like Lyanna, no matter how hard they tried. His marriage with Arianne was not out of love but out of duty. His love had been reserved for his family but he would never feel the way he had felt with Lyanna.

“Well said Lady Stark” Tyrion Lannister appeared with a smirk. His missing nose and mismatched eyes may label him as a monster as he would like to call himself but he had the wits. The dwarf certainly desired a position in the small council which Rhaegar had not given him. As of now, he had needed Rhaegar more than Rhaegar had needed him and he would make certain that the situation remains as such.

“I am not a lady dwarf” Arya snarled. She certainly held no liking to the Lannister dwarf and would kill him. The girl’s wolfish gaze would remind him of Lyanna though this one was far more deadly than her beloved.

“Peace, Arya” Dany put her arm on her shoulder, “we all are in this together” Dany said softly.

“The princess has the right of it, after all your bloodlust for my sister may just outmatch mine. If only I had a brother to give me a sword like yours did”

Before Arya could retort, “Lannister enough!!” Rhaegar said in his iron tone leaving no room for argument. He nodded to Dany who took Arya back with her leaving Rhaegar with the Lannister dwarf.

“You know that you are not helping her with your words” Rhaegar admonished the dwarf who took a swig from his

Tyrion Lannister just shrugged, “it is what keeps her who she is”.

Rhaegar just shook his head and looked at the approaching Dragonstone citadel, “vengeance is not the only thing that makes Arya Stark who she is, that Braavosi sword says otherwise. Once we meet Varys, I will honor my promise to her and write to her bastard brother at the wall, mayhap even invite him to visit her beloved sister.” He then turned and looked down at the Lannister dwarf, “there is more to you than vengeance as well Tyrion, do not be a slave to the monster within you.”

Tyrion just snorted and took a swig from his wineskin gritting his teeth, “mayhaps I like being a slave to my monster. Keeps me focused towards my goal of bringing low to my brother and sister, watching their head on spikes the same way Joffrey put Ned Stark’s head.”

Tyrion Lannister then looked at Rhaegar, “do you know every night when I sleep, I dream of killing my father again and again with the cross-bow bolt. He would shit in the privy the same way he did that night and I would ask him the same question every time ‘where do whores go? Dear father’” The last words he said softly.

 _And that is why you will not hold any position in my council,_ Rhaegar thought. Rhaegar fears that his quest for vengeance outweighs the benefits of his wits. _I will see the measure of his council once we arrive at Riverlands,_ Rhaegar thought to himself.

“And you King Rhaegar, what do you dream off?” Tyrion asked with the same shit eating grin of his brother.

Rhaegar simply closed his eyes and he felt the wind and then the sound of Sea gulls and bells, “joy, laughs, cries, screams and tears” he whispered. He then turned to look at the dwarf who seemed confused. Rhaegar then slowly walked towards the dwarf and something about his walk had seemed to frighten him as he took a step back. He placed a hand on Tyrion’s shoulder, “of my children Aegon and Rhaenys, of my wives Lyanna and Elia, of my mother Rhaella, of my brother and sister. Your dreams keep you focused, mine serve me as a reminder”

Tyrion gulped, “a reminder to what?”

“Of what I have, of what I gained” A tear left his eye as he closed it, “of what I lost” he opened it again and a sense of rage began to fill his gut. “You say you are a slave to your monster Tyrion? I keep my monster as a slave only letting it out to only those that deserve. The world may have seemed fit to take those who deserve my wrath away from me. Your father, Robert Baratheon, Mountain, Amory Lorch but if the Gods’ see fit then your brother and sister may just bear witness to it.”

The oars to Balerion were pulled in and Rhaegar let the Lannister dwarf to contemplate at his words. They rode to the gates of Dragonstone and finally walked back into his home after being away from it for twenty years along with his sister. The smallfolk had remembered who he was had cheered him and his sister and threw flowers at their way home. His sister had loved every moment of it despite the sadness behind it.

As they entered the conquerors table, Rhaegar had a glance of the people present. At first, he had considered resting for Dany’s sake but her sister just shook her head and joined him at the meeting. He saw Lord Varys whose age had caught up but still wore the same mummer mask that Rhaegar had loathed. He saw the fat magister Illyrio Mopatis who only worked as the Spider desired, he saw the Velaryon bastard Aurane Waters who had the smirk painted on his face and had reminded him of the sycophant Lucerys Velaryon. He saw the stern face of the Sand Snake Obara Sand and the innocent one of Tyene that had joined his wife and finally he saw Tyrion Lannister and Arya Stark who were key to regaining the lands back under the Targaryen name. He gazed at his sister who showed the world sternness but Rhaegar could sense the nervousness within her of what is to come. For better or worse, this was his co

“My lords, my ladies” he looked around, “shall we begin”.

The council continued where Rhaegar had demanded most recent news of the realm. Varys reported that their arrival had drawn a stalemate between the Lannister-Tyrell rivalry. With Willas Tyrell wed to Princess Myrcella and Margaery Tyrell wed to Tommen, there was a sense of alliance that had returned despite the control Cersei had over her son. The Dornish would reinforce the Golden Company but Rhaegar pray they do so before the Reach amass their army and enter Storm’s End. Tyrion Lannister chimed in that he only needs a thousand men to reclaim Casterly Rock and he also suggested to have the sell-sword commander wed within the Houses to gain legitimacy which Dany consented to. Within a week, Rhaegar would march into Riverland and liberate it from the Lannister hold. His first task was to invite the leal vassals of Dragonstone. The Celtigars, The Bar Emmons, he even sent a raven to Rykkers and Mootons to meet and discuss possible terms that the Lannister’s were not willing to offer. The plan was simple, while Rhaegar establish a hold at Riverlands, allowing Tyrion to enter Westerland. While Rhaegar had no doubt that the dwarf had a way to capture Casterly Rock, the main problem was holding it. Varys had reported that Euron Greyjoy had raided and plundered Old Town. The lord reaper certainly had thought his brother would succeed at capturing a dragon. He will certainly have no friends in Reach. Rhaegar had also considered weakening the hold of Reach by having words with Tarly, Rowan and even Baelor Hightower, however that would take the time they did not have. Out of all the information, most surprising information had come from North.

“Winterfell belongs to the Starks again” Varys tittered.

This had surprised Rhaegar and everyone else in the council, “How?” Tyrion whispered.

Varys giggled and then turned to Arya, “My Lady Arya, I must say, your bastard brother is quite a man.”

Arya frowned, “Jon? speak plainly Varys”

It was then the spider painted an astounding story of how a bastard boy broke his oath to the Watch because he heard of how his sister ‘Arya’ had been brutalized and raped by the Bastard Bolton. Of how the brother overcame the mutiny and united the Wildlings and Northern houses under one banner and retook Winterfell. Of how that same bastard brother was chosen as a King in a council of Northmen and Knight’s of Vale even though his sister Sansa and little brother Rickon. Of how he is known as the White Wolf and he is feared and respected by everyone alike. By the time, Varys completed his tale, tears were brimming Arya’s eyes. Dany placed a hand on her shoulders and embraced her. Tyrion’s gaze softened as well mayhap the dwarf is finally seeing what Rhaegar sees.

“But how is it possible? Why would they choose a Snow over a Stark” a bemused Aurane said from a corner, no doubt surprised that a bastard like him rose above his station.

Varys tittered in a childlike voice, “why Lord Admiral, it seems you have a challenge now” to that Aurane just snorted.

“Aurane speaks true, how did the bastard gain a kingship over his true-born siblings?” his wife inquired, even her cousins were surprised at such news.

“The bastard of legitimized by the will of his brother Robb and was released from his oaths by the same said will. However, dark rumors suggest that there was a mutiny at Castle Black and the boy was driven out of the watch for consorting with Wildlings”

“Even then, with his true born siblings living. Surely the will would be nullified” Tyrion questioned.

“It should be Lord Tyrion, though in the eyes of the Northern lords it did not seem to matter. The boy was a hero who had beaten a monster with his bare hands and brought Starks back to Winterfell. Lady Sansa who had come with the Knights of Vale accepted the decision of being disinherited by her brother considering your marriage with her and Lord Rickon is naught but a child. With winter here, one would presume to have a bastard boy who resembles Eddard Stark far more than his trueborn would.”

They maintained silence grasping the details of the news, “Jon is not like that, he would never take what belongs to Rickon or Sansa unless he was asked by them” Arya whispered.

Rhaegar cleared his throat and looked at Arya, “whatever the news maybe Arya, we shall know more of it. I swore to you that I will reach out to your brother and reach out I shall.” He stared at everyone present at the council, “my lords and my ladies, too long has the mummers of lions and stags and roses gone along. Too long have our lands remained divided by the greed and lust. Too long has our lands suffered, but now the time of dragons have come. Varys,” the spider bowed his head, “let the realm know that the dragons have arrived, let the realm know remember who they bowed too. Let the realm know that winter may have come but it has brought fire and blood!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my other fics.
> 
> The Next update will be for Dance of Ice and Fire.


	3. Different Roads lead to same Castles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Tycho assesses the conditions in Northern Kingdom  
> -A letter is received and a decision is made  
> -Deeper and darker truth revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years y'all

**Tycho Nestoris POV**

_Why am I back here?_ Tycho sighed. His last experience here in North was not pleasant at all despite bearing some fruit. He had met with Stannis Baratheon and had successfully struck a deal with him despite the man’s constant denial with the terms that he had presented. The King had sent the knight Ser Justin Massey to speak with Iron Bank on further details to iron out the contract, however to his surprise his associates informed him of the meeting with the Sealord who had come to terms with Rhaegar Targaryen. The fact that his colleagues had decided that Rhaegar had been a viable choice, more importantly word had arrived from the Wall of the defeat of Stannis Baratheon left him no choice but to support his colleagues.

Now here he was travelling to Winterfell to meet another King, an unexpected one if Tycho is being frank. He had found the boy Jon Snow’s haggling to be rather amusing. Iron Bank had done minimal business with the Wall in the past, but the fact that the Lord Commander was allowing the Wildling into the South was something that he had not seen in his lifetime. The young Lord Commander haggled over the interest rate and the loan like a fish-wife would with a price of its fish. Never would have Tycho expected that the boy would end up being chosen as the King of the North. He remembered the chaos when he had arrived to Wall with Arya Stark. There had been a mutiny at the wall and Jon Snow had supposedly been brought back to life. Tycho would have completely scoffed and disregarded that notion, but the fact there was a Giant guarding the boy as his babe had made him more curious.

“By the gods, how do these Northmen survive this freezing cold?” a voice interrupted his thoughts. It belonged to that of Tamir Fregar, the younger brother of Tormo who had just been promoted of the Braavosi arsenal. Unlike his brother Tormo, Tamir had lacked the charm and charisma that had made Tormo Fregar the next Sealord when the knives had come out. The man however had the patience and understanding that is needed as an administrator and a commander. He was a warrior through and through and had commanded his own sell-sword company. _Sell-sword Company that would sail east from here,_ Tycho thought.

“Northmen are hard people, their terrain and cold do not yield easily to the necessities of life as it would down south and in Braavos, Be glad that our escort from White Harbor is far better. The last time I came here, I was riding through snows and harsh cold” Tycho scoffed at the memory, “I feared I would have died before I would have made to Stannis Baratheon at Crofter’s Village.”

Tamir looked at him with his blue eyes gazing at him with curiosity, “yet here you are again making deal with this new boy King. You made your bets on Stannis last time Tycho and yet here you are accompanying me.”

“Because the boy served as a lord commander and he borrowed a loan from the Iron Bank. Given the current predicament of the Night’s Watch, the boy needs to remember of his debts to Iron Bank. Not even death could save the boy from the debt of Iron Bank” the last part was meant to be a jape, though Tamir did not understand it.

“I do not understand why Tormo insisted in making deal with their woods, the last time I remember coming here was when Eddard Stark had ruled the North. The man had guarded its woods like a father would guard his babe. He had denied any offers made.” Tamir shook his head as he said that and looked out at the snowy landscape as they traversed through the King’s Road. The snowy landscape of Wolfswood had a certain sense of beauty that could not be seen in Braavos. The mermaid’s banner could be seen flying high as their escort from White Harbor had accompanied them. It was a surprise that Lord Wyman had remained at Winterfell for a long time. Before leaving for Wall, Stannis had mentioned of having a possible fight with Manderly and Frey men.

“The father is not his son; the boy had gone against the Order of Night’s Watch and was willing to let the Wildlings south. Not the same boy is a king and has seemed to unite the Wildling, Northmen and the several Houses of Vale if the words of Marlon Manderly are to be believed. He had more reason and understood our importance” Tycho stated as he saw the carriages slowly moving through the snow. They already had to make a stop few times because of the roads were not properly constructed. They recalled passing through Torrhen’s Square and Castle Cerwyn. Both castles had damages on their curtain walls. The knight in their retinue had informed that battles were fought to reclaim the castles and lands under the banner of House Stark. They spoke of tales of how Wildlings had disguised as Bolton soldiers and had killed the garrison commander at the end. The King had reclaimed the castle and had given it back to Jonelle Cerwyn. Both Houses Cerwyn and Tallhart were led by women and their men at arms had significantly reduced during the battles with the Bolton and the Ironborn.

Tycho observed the hamlets and villages that had once been deserted were slowly being populated, it was always a good sign. The roofs of the cottages and barns had been damaged but men were working on it, however there were not enough to see through the construction.

“Surprise to find some villagers, I had thought that they would have been residing at Wintertown with winter here now” Tamir commented.

“Winterfell and Wintertown were damaged and destroyed when the Ironborn took it; I suspect that the damages made were substantial for them to return back to their villages and hamlets” Tycho noted as he saw children carefully eyeing them. The Northmen were grim folk for certain, they eyed the carriage with suspicion. Tycho slide his window to open it and looked at a rider with the steel helm on. He was wearing the Manderly coat of arm and was carrying his banner.

“Good Ser” Tycho called out.

The rider moved closer to the moving carriage, “Yes my Lord”.

Tycho sighed, he considered correcting the man’s mistake but saw no point to it and shook his head and look at him. “How far are we from Winterfell?” he inquired.

The knight looked at the front of the line and then turned back to him, “Not too long, we should be there by evenfall if the roads are in a better condition.”

“Surely if we are approaching Winterfell, the roads would be in better condition” Tamir mentioned as he saw the small flakes of snow falling from the grey sky.

“Would not be too sure about it, the battle was fought outside the gates. Mayhap the king might have started on the constructions, but don’t seem likely to me” The man said.

Tamir looked at the men questioningly, “you do not seem to have much faith in your king, I see.”

The knight seemed at unease at the words his horse hoofed as they were trotting along, “the king is a boy who is pushed into circumstances which for someone of his past station do not have complete knowledge of.”

“I heard King Jon was taught by your Maesters and trained by the master-at-arms under the watch of his father” Tamir muttered, he was surprised with the knowledge he had.

“Aye, but the King was fighting among thieves and rapist at the wall. Ruling a kingdom and commanding a wall are different things” The knight said under his breath. Clearly the man did not want to voice his opinion out in the open.

“You seem to know quite about ruling don’t you good knight” Tamir asked, however, his voice was hinted with mockery.

The knight in questioned frowned, he considered retorting but then decided against him and trotted forward.

Tamir looked at Tycho and snorted, “Fool”.

They travelled along and soon the night arrived and with that so did was the giant towers of the Winterfell appeared. The Wintertown outside seemed to be beaming with activities as well. He could see men pushing the trapped carriages as the farmers were moving into the Wintertown and the builders working on burned homes and rebuilding the town. Their carriage pulled forth as the walls of Winterfell shadowed them. The outer curtain walls were large but the inner walls were larger than the outer curtains.

“Huh, it sort of reminds me of Volantene wall” Tamir observed as he looked at the walls.

“Aren’t they two hundred feet at length and are made of Black Stone” Tycho corrected him.

“It is not about the resemblance, it is about feeling. Magic resides in this place as it resided in those walls” Tamir observed. At the front, his carriage stopped as the head of the retinue stopped to address the guards standing at the top of the main gate. They stayed there for a few moments after which he heard the Iron Portcullis of the Main gate raised. Their retinue slowly began to move in as they entered the castle; they moved through the outer wall and saw the moat which had water frozen. They rode and entered the main yard. The servants that had been under Tamir’s employee had opened the door to their carriage and as they got down. Tycho heard a loud screech; Tamir’s men immediately unsheathed their swords. However, the men around them seemed unbothered. Tycho looked at a Stark soldier who simply laughed and pointed him to look up. He moved his eyes to where the soldier was pointing him and his eyes widened at the sight.

It was a creature whose arms were bound with chains as he screeched out loud. The worse was that there were arrows protruding out of that creature’s chest and eyes, however that had not seem to affect him. He turned around to take a look at Tamir whose eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at the monster.

“What is that?” Tamir whispered.

“That is a Wight” a smooth voice interrupted him. It was of a girl who wore a black bodice covered with fur cloak. She was surrounded by four Stark men and a giant white direwolf that was familiar to Tycho. She had a hood covered but her red hair could be seen from her hood and her blue eyes were visible as well. She uncloaked her hood and gave them a sweet smile.

“Welcome, I am Lady Sansa of House Stark. On behalf of my brother King Jon Stark, I welcome you to Winterfell”

She looked behind and signaled the servants to bring bread and salt over. It was a customary tradition amongst Westeros to share the guest right to any visitors. Breaking such guest right was considered extremely dishonorable throughout the world. However, in Westeros and more importantly the traditions of guest rights were upheld at highest regard. Tycho placed his practiced smile, “Princess Sansa” he took her hand and placed a kiss on it and Tamir followed the same act.

“I was told that you had arrived back home, it seems that tale holds true and may I just say my lady that your beauty is a vision” Tycho said in a flattering tone. The lady in question giggled sweetly as the servants approached with the bread and salt. After all the men in his retinue were provided with bread and salt, the girl answer, “you flatter me with your sweet words my good lord”

Tycho maintained his smile, “please my princess, I am no lord, I am just a mere banker who has arrived with my company” he pointed with his hand towards Tamir Fregar.

“My lady” Tamir bowed and placed a kiss on her extended hands. “I am a man of few words, I am afraid my brother is better with it, but I have to say that your beauty is truly well-worded.”

Sansa Stark placed a practice smile on her face; however before she could utter another word, a loud screech was heard. Both turned around and saw two Stark men with bow and arrow releasing arrows onto the dead man and smiling while the dead man is screeching. It still surprised them that the man made no movement. Lady Sansa turned to one of her man and whisper few words to her man who nodded and quickly went to the two men who had nocked another arrow but before they could shoot the men ordered them to disarm.

Tamir shared an uneasy glance with him and had to wonder what sort of monster of that, “if you could follow me my lord, I shall see to it that you and your men are given proper quarters.”

Tycho nodded as did Tamir who ordered his men to follow them, Lady Sansa followed in front as they passed the men bowing to her. She spoke of the castle of Winterfell, “may I ask Tycho, is this your first time in Winterfell?”

To his surprise, he saw two giants carrying giant stones as the Wildling men guided them towards a squat and round drum tower that was destroyed from one end, Sansa saw what he was looking at, “those are giants from beyond the wall, in return for a safe passage south, they have sworn themselves to my brother.”

“Marvelous,” Tycho whispered as he watched the giant carefully placing stones over the damaged towers as the masons were carving at one end and builders were directing them to be placed at the other end. He stiffened his posture as he realized that he was here to discuss business. The White Direwolf trotted forward and went out of sight.

“Tell me my lady, that creature up the main gate, why was he hanged on the top?” Tamir inquired, he clearly was shaken by the display of the Wight.

Sansa Stark simply looked forward as they walked towards the Guest House, “I am afraid my brother the King could give you a better answer to that question, however, to me it serves as a reminder”

“Reminder of what?” Tamir questioned.

“Off the war that is to come” Sansa Stark responded.

The next morning he made his way to the breakfast chambers and ate along with Tamir Fregar. To their disappointment the King was not there, but his sister was and along with her was another boy who had reddish brown hair and mayhap six to seven namedays on him.

“My lords” the girl curtseyed. She certainly had the manners of a Southerner. The boy in questioned eyed them with suspicion. The boy looked at them with suspicion and held the girl’s hand tightly.

“Allow me to introduce you to, Prince Rickon of House Stark, heir to Winterfell” the girl responded and signaled Rickon to move forward who simply nodded. The boy looked at him and other Bravoosi men with suspicious glare. _He does not trust us,_ Tycho thought.

“Rickon” Lady Sansa scolded as the boy try to hide behind the girl. She placed a hand on his shoulder but the child did not move, instead he looked up to his sister, “can we go to practice yard, I want to be with Jon?”

Lady Sansa sighed and shook her head, “we will but first we must show our guests the keep.”

“No, I want to see Jon now!!” Prince Rickon shouted and stayed defiant.

“Rickon” Lady Sansa said sternly but then she eyed Tycho and Tamir who were clearly amused by the boy’s defiance. Normally, the nobles that he had visited in Westeros were stiffer postured and held onto manners. The Northmen however, were more open and blunt and rather loud as Tycho could see certain Stark banner men laughing at the corner.

“Fine, Beth” Lady Sansa sighed and called for a gaunt faced girl who still seemed nervous but softened when she took Rickon’s hand.

“Please take him to Jon” the boy grinned and skipped on as he followed the girl Beth.

“The girl seemed pale” Tamir noted.

“She was a prisoner at Dreadfort and had returned to Winterfell just recently. Being with Rickon and myself helps her remember the time before the war had started” The girl watched as her brother went out of sight. She turned towards them both and smiled, “if you would allow me, I would love to show you around our Keep. The King has been told of your arrival and would meet with you in his solar on the afternoon. Tycho nodded as did Tamir, they all were anticipating meeting with the King ever since they arrived in North. _We have waited for a moon; we can wait for few more hours,_ Tycho nodded. Sansa showed around different sights as she spoke about the construction work that is being done. There were men working on the inner curtain walls. They walked from Great Keep to the Armory and then they saw the destroyed Maester’s turret and the Guards Hall and how the men were working together to rebuild the inner walls.

“I must say Princess, having Giants working is certainly helping with rebuilding” Tycho noted as he saw few giants carrying wood and other materials towards the curtain walls that seemed to be rebuilt. Sansa Stark looked at the giants as well and nodded, “they have been here for more than seven moons now and they have worked well along with rebuilding Winterfell. Plus, they like the warmth here” That was something that Tycho had appreciated as well. Throughout their travels, the cold had been a bitter and unwavering companion. Surprisingly, their chambers in Winterfell were warm and not just the chambers the Halls as well.

“I must ask my Lady, the castles and keeps that we stayed at during our travels were cold compared to this” Tamir noted as they walked on.

“Winterfell resides below warm springs my Lord the warmth comes from it, it is the reason why many of the small folk choose to reside at Wintertown during winter” Sansa observed as there were few ladies whispering and giggling as they hurriedly walked towards the courtyard.

“Excuse me, Lady Wynafryd!!” Sansa called one of the ladies out. She wore a green gown with a fur cloak tied. A mermaid brooch held the cloak together. She giggled with the other lady and came to Sansa and curtsied, “Princess?”

“Where are you headed?” She inquired.

“I and Eddara are going to the training yard. The King is said to be sparring” the girl beamed at the mention of the King. Sansa sighed and let the girl walked towards the courtyard. Sansa turned to them and had a practice smile on her face.

“My lords if you could follow me, I shall lead you to the training yard myself” Sansa beckoned them to follow and as they did Tycho noted that the crowd populated by the Northmen and Knights of Vale cheering on. In the center, stood two figures parrying with their sword and blocking the blows with the shields. Sansa turned to them both and asked, “If you will excuse me for a moment?”

The girl went towards a tall knight watching over the spar, “Ser Lothor, what is happening here?”

The knight in questioned turned to her, “Ser Harrold requested a spar with his grace and after some convincing; his grace chose to acquiesce his request.”

Lady Sansa frowned at that but simply stared at the spar, the king was wearing a helm as was the knight. The shields of the direwolf and falcon helped them identify who they were.

The fighting had seemed even, though Tycho was no fighter himself, his profession was with numbers not swords. However, Tamir stared at the spar interestingly, “he is playing with him”, he whispered.

“Hmm what?” Tycho questioned as he looked at him who was amused by the spar.

“The King is holding back, he could easily disarm him but he wants to make sure his guests and friends at Vale are not disrespected” Tamir mentioned as he pointed at the Vale men cheering on Ser Harrold. The shouts of “Arryn” “Harry the heir” could be heard. However, their voices were drained by even louder cheers of the Northmen for their king.

“How would you know?” Tycho questioned.

“Trust me, I know” Tamir smirked and then turned to see the spar as the King was growing strong on Ser Harrold, “and in three moves, you will see the Vale knight on his knees as he yields.”

It was as Tamir had said the Knight was disarmed and on his knees with three moves and he yielded. The Northmen had cheered louder and roared. The King sheathed his sparring sword and gave Ser Harrold a hand. The knight took his hand and stood up, they both removed their helms. Ser Harrold had sandy hair and deep blue eyes. The King had a beard and brown hair tied on his back and had grey eyes. While Ser Harrold gave a fine impression of the young lord in waiting, he seemed like a boy compared to the King who had a scar running on his face. He held the smile but it did not really reach his face, Tycho had recalled meeting him when he was the Lord Commander but now he looked more a King and a warrior and man far older for his age. They both shook and just as the King began to move towards the Northern crowd to disarm, a voice interrupted his movement.

“Your Grace” A thin man with his brown hair falling up to his shoulders called out. The King turned towards the knight approaching the sparring yard.

“Ser Lyn?” The King looked at the man approaching bemusedly.

“It would do me a great honor if you could grace me with the opportunity to spar with you” Ser Lyn said, his sword unsheathed the pommel was of the heart shaped ruby and the steel gave smoke-grey appearance.

“You wish to spar with me with live steel, Valyrian one at that Ser?” The King looked at that.

The knight simply smiled at that, “My lady forlorn begs to meet the magnificence of Longclaw but I understand if you don’t wish to spar with it.”

“Careful Corbray, he ain’t some wounded Knight, HA!” Loud voice from the Northern retinue boomed. To which the knight picked up his son to walk towards the Northern retinue.

“If you have something to say something Umber, do a favor and stop being a craven and face me” Lyn Corbray said.

From the Northern retinue came forth a giant man with a great sword on his back, “You ain’t got the balls boy, move that sword away from my face before I shove it up your arse”.

However, before the situation could escalate, the King stepped forth between them, “Enough, both of you sheath your swords, we are not here to fight” the boy King then turned to Ser Lyn, “Ser Lyn, this is a spar if you wish to fight, use a sparring sword.”

“Come now your grace, show us your mettle as you showed Ramsay Bolton or was that just some song bards sang while your men did the deed” Ser Lyn mocked. Jon Stark stared at everyone who were looking at them and assessing the emotions of the crowd.. Suddenly the voices quieted down, Tycho looked at the Vale retinue and saw a familiar face hiding his smirk in his plain face. Petyr Baelish had made several visits to Iron Bank when he served as King Robert’s Master of Coins to ask for the loan, but Tycho knew a schemer when he saw one.

The King turned towards the knight, his grey eyes which were almost black glared at the knight with a cold look, and “Very well Ser” his voice showed no emotions as well his face. “Gaven, bring me my sword” the boy in question went away and brought the sword to the King. The King was properly armored with a steel plate and helm. The Knight Lyn Corbray wore his helm and took his shield from his squire and walked into the center. The King held the shield on one hand and the sword on another. Both circled each other as they were assessing their acts.

Finally the Corbray knight swung his sword quickly, but the King brought his shield up and moved to his right to parry. The knight was quick to correct himself and then pushed away but the King maintained remained close as he swung his sword at the knight who seemed a bit startled by the aggression of the King. The knight whispered something on the ears of the King which made King even angrier as he snarled as he blocked the incoming attack and hit his shield on his knees. He disarmed Lyn Corbray’s shield as he hit the butt of his sword at the back of his head. Lyn Corbray fell back and groaned in pain, and brought his sword up at the King’s swing and quickly moved away.

They sparred for longer time and the King held an aggressive hold over Ser Lyn, “I am surprised that a man of your status can hold the sword so well, I had thought the Wildlings would have made you more a savage than a man. I am impressed my King”

Those words were muttered sometime while they sparred and the crowd cheered for the North, but it was not as loud as it was during the spar before. King Jon’s aggression only seemed to multiply as he fought with a vigor and seemed with an intention to kill. Ser Lyn was able to hit the butt of his sword on his leg before the king brought his sword up but was unable to stop the kick.

Ser Lyn was about kick his sword from his hand but King Jon stood up before his kick could reach his arm. King Jon finally got some distance and then launched himself towards the knight and this time his strike cut through his wooden shield. The carving went past his hand which saved Ser Lyn from losing his hand. The King was pushed back as the knight let go off his shield, he shook his hand to shake the pain away.

“What is the fool trying to achieve?” Tamir whispered.

“He is a puppet” they watched as the two competitors square off and King Jon who threw his shield down and brought parried a strike and give a sharp kick on the man’s stomach. Tycho glared at Petyr Baelish, “someone else holds his strings”.

Finally, Ser Lyn had tired and was disarmed and dragged him down and yelled as he brought his gauntlet gloves down and punched him. He took of his helm and began pounding on the knight however, before anyone could come forth and stop him, Sansa Stark called out to him, “Jon”

The King looked up and saw an almost feral look on his eyes as he stared at his sister. Suddenly he realized what he was doing, “I yield my King” a bloodied Ser Lyn said.

He quickly got up from him and then looked around who were gaping at the king and suddenly a loud cheer was heard from Wildling group and soon that was followed by the Northmen began shouting “Stark” “White wolf” and “King in the North” at the same time. Jon Stark stood up and this time he simply walked through his men and acknowledged their cheers as he walked off.

“Well, I will say this to you Tycho” Tamir placed a hand on his shoulders, “our time in Winterfell has certainly been worth it.”

They finally were sitting at the King’s solar, there was a wide window in the back with the view of the Godswood visible in the back. The room smelt of wood, oak and winter, it was warm that is all that matter. Suddenly the doors opened up and the King entered the room. His brown hair came up to his shoulder and wore a heavy fur cloak. Following him was his sister Sansa Stark who wore a greyish white gown with a brooch of a direwolf.

There were two chairs across them but both Tamir and Tycho rose up and bowed to King, “Lord Tycho, please have a seat.” The King had a smile but his look was still grim as he turned to Tamir, “and you are my lord Tamir Fregar, yes?”

The King shook his hand and Tamir held his gaze as he sat down and Tycho looked at the King and began, “the last we met my King, you were a man set to bring low to your enemies South of the Wall and now you have and are a King at that.”

King Jon chuckled, “the last we met, you were headed to Braavos with Ser Justin to discuss terms for Stannis Baratheon’s kingship and now from what Ser Wylis tells me you have your bets on another King. A king with a dragon at that”

Tycho schooled his emotions and maintained his look, “With King Stannis passed away and lost, someone had to be betted on. Ser Harys had come to negotiate an agreement; however, King Rhaegar presented a better opportunity for advancement for the Iron Bank.”

To this Sansa Stark responded, “you do understand Lord Tycho that when you bet on King Rhaegar for Iron Throne, you would bet against King Jon and the North as well.”

“Not necessarily my Princess, we may have vouched for King Rhaegar but our dealings with the North can still lead to a fruitful relationship”

“So, if we were to fight against Rhaegar Targaryen, would you still be betting against us?” Jon inquired.

“Iron Bank’s business with the North has been minimal at best while Iron Throne and House Targaryen been patronage to us since the time of King Maegor. Which is why I believe that a peaceful resolution might be the best for both of the Kingdoms” Tycho Nestoris explained while keeping his hands covered under his robes.

While the lords of North frowned at the notion of peace with the dragons, Tycho sneaked a glance with his sister which had suggested that they were open to peace with the dragon and by showing the creature to the Iron Bank they gave away the North’s biggest issue. The King sighed, “Peace is easily spoken off but difficult to achieve but we are not here to talk about the Targaryens. Lord Tycho, I know that as Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch I had struck a loan on behalf of the Night’s Watch. I wish to revisit some of the terms.”

Tycho stiffened at that and frowned, the King noticed the unease and reassured him, “be at peace my Lord, the loan will be repaid with the interest that was discussed with. I simply intend to assist you with repaying a hefty sum of it.”

His eyes widened, the King signaled the servant who went out of the door and brought in two chests of Gold were presented to him, “this is the war riches that was obtained when we defeated the Bolton’s, I wish to repay the three-fourths of the loans. The two chest here are part of the other coffers that would be filled in your carriage on your way back to Braavos. We could work with our steward and Maester to get the assessment on the total amount.”

To say he was surprised at this revelation would be an understatement. He understood that Night’s watch had borrowed a good sum and after the mutiny he wondered if King Jon would have forgotten about the loan with the war on the horizon. Tycho looked at the gold and could tell that the coffers were of bullions and gold dragons. _This certainly would suffice,_ Tycho thought and then he turned to the King and the Princess, he realized that there would be more of it.

The King turned to Tamir, “Lord Tamir, from what Lord Wyman has spoken about you and your brother, it is my understanding that you wish to do business with us?”

Tamir Fregar who had been more of an observer up to now decided to talk about his intentions of building more ships. The brother of Sealord talks about the intention to bring low the cities of Slavers Bay and the necessities of more ships. The King noted at the words and signaled the steward that had been present to write the details down. At the end, Tamir had required the wood for the ship, furs to navigate through winter in the sea. They had noted that this winter has been surprisingly harsh in the South as well.

The King had a thoughtful look for a moment as his sister straightened herself and cleared her throat, “so it seems that you require our support with your quest in the East?”

Tamir looked at Tycho with a smirk, “it is more I help you; you help me.” He took out a parchment out of his satchel, “this is a letter signed and seal by my brother the Sealord allowing me to be authority in negotiating the terms and deals of the trade agreement that would be set here.”

The King sighed, “I am willing to speak to my Lords, however, there is something that I wish to ask of you. Our terms if we are willing to discuss the trade.”

They talked and discussed of providing access to the markets of Free Cities for the trade of grains and merchants. Discussions were also made regarding inviting glass blowers of Myr to rebuild the Glass gardens in Winterfell and another set in White Harbor. There were also discussions about having Armorers and smiths of Free cities to arm them. The King had also brought up the need for another loan with the Iron bank and surprisingly Tycho was willing to discuss this matter. However, there was one issue, “Your grace, could you please elaborate of the threat beyond the wall?”

At the mention of that, the King’s face darkened and took a drink from his wine, “The enemy is real my lord, that is the reason why Freefolk are given citizenship in the North. The wight hanging over the ramparts has been there for two days now. If I were to bring him down now, it would take three men to kill him. The wall will serve its purpose but for now we require men and gold to keep the enemies away” Jon mused as he looked at Tycho, “which is where I would use the gold from the loan. With winter here, the North has to be united and united it will be.”

Tycho nodded and in the end, they came to agreement for a loan that would work if they are open to discussing peace terms with the Targaryen. The matter was sour for both brother and sister but they understood the fact that they could not fight enemies North and South at once which is why they reluctantly agreed to the terms. They finally walked out of the chambers happy with what they had achieved but Tycho did come to notice a servant probably serving the maester carrying a scroll from their rookery.

**Sansa POV**

“This is a trap” Lord Locke shouted.

“How do we know that if he indeed has Arya Stark?” Lady Maege shouted as the lords were pretty raucous after the revelation of the letter. Sansa had doubted the letter as well but Jon seemed sure of the letter. It took a second read of the letter that made realize that it was indeed Arya. Arya always had terrible writing and when she observed the scratches at the bottom of the letter. It was her writing Sansa was certain of it.

Jon observed the lords shouting and protesting over the fact that the Targaryens had their sister. The words, however, suggested that she had been safe and was treated well.

“This is just what happened with Lady Lyanna. I say we answer this the same way Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon did years ago” Harrold proclaimed. Sansa simply scoffed at that; she had known the man was simply trying to impress her. Ever since, the lord’s declarant of Vale decided to reclaim North in her name, he had been trying to win her favor in battles. She almost giggled when she saw his face when they received the news that Jon had already defeated the Boltons. Ever since then, he had tried to goad her brother in the battlefield and earlier in the morning was the first time they sparred. She saw the angry look he had when he heard the Northmen jeered him on.

“War is not as simple as it seems boy, if there is truth in the letter that would mean that Arya Stark has been treated well. Also, we cannot simply charge blindly, Boltons already fooled the North with a mummer playing Arya Stark. We have no proof that there is truth in the words said in the letter” Ser Wylis growled. The heir to White Harbor bore no liking to the pompous Harry and other knights of Vale. She needs to find a way to mend ties between lords of Vale and the North. While Jon is in good terms with Lord Royce, Grafton and Tollet, the bout with Lyn Corbray would certainly only drive further wedge between Lords of the Vale. She turned to sneak a glance at Petyr Baelish. Sansa had known that Lyn Corbray had worked for him which meant that he had a hand in arranging the morning duel between Jon and Ser Lyn

 _I have to talk to Ser Harrold later on,_ Sansa mused as Jon stood up from his chair. Rickon was staring at her brother who was also happy that they were speaking of Arya.

Suddenly the voices quieted down as they watched Jon walking down from his throne and at the center of the Great Hall. He held the letter on his hand and took a glance at it.

“Different roads lead to the same castle” Jon muttered.

The lords looked confused at the words; Jon turned to look at the Lords in attendance, “those were the words that I told Arya before parting with her.”

Suddenly his voice became commanding and kingly, “those words my lords are uttered in this letter. No one else was present to hear those words at the time and no one else could have known aside from Arya herself. Aside from that my lords, there is a mention of a Braavosi sword in this letter as well. A gift that I gave her before she left Winterfell. Lady Mormont, when you read that letter what was the name of the Braavosi sword?”

“Needle, my King” Old Maege muttered.

“Sansa could have her needles,” Jon mentioned as he stared at her with a sad smile on his long face, “I’ll have a needle of my own. She named that sword needle”

“This is Arya my lords, this is my sister” Jon said with conviction as he looked around.

“My king, if this is true then there would be a demand for her release. Does the letter speak of any of such thing? Do they demand subservience for her release?” Petyr said in a soft tone.

Jon looked at him and said, “no this letter revealed no demands only an offer to meet with the dragons.”

The lords roared at the suggestion

“Do not accept it”

“It’s a trap”

“Lord Rickard went to answer the Dragon’s call and there is naught left of him but ash” another lord called out.

Sansa tried to search for the source of the voice and noted that it was Rickard Ryswell. Lady Dustin and her Ryswell kin were still dubious over the loyalty of House Stark. They proclaimed Jon as their king but had by far shown naught but hidden coldness towards her and Rickon. She suspected that Barbrey Dustin might be behind the action.

“We cannot raise our swords when a hand of peace is being offered” Jon snapped to quietened the scattered noises.

“It is important to understand this my lords, Winter is here my lords and we cannot fight a war in the South when the Northern borders are being threatened” Jon said out loud, but Sansa couldn’t help but wonder if there was a folly at mentioning this.

“We cannot march South with an army, not until Winter ends, but if Rhaegar Targaryen wishes for a talk, then the talk is what we shall give” Jon declared and before any protests break out. Jon raised his hands to maintain silence.

“I will not travel to Dragon’s den however; our meet shall be at a neutral place where it will not just be me that will attend” Jon thought out loud.

“There must be a Great Council held” Jon declared. She did not like this idea but Jon had discussed the importance of this matter.

“My king, it is a folly to hold a Great council, we cannot trust a Targaryen and neither a Lannister or a Tyrell” Lord Yohn Royce declared.

“Death to Targaryen” and the roars of the “Fuck the Lannister also came out”. The roars were becoming unruly and Jon then looked to the giant Wun Wun who simply beated his staff on the ground to demand silence.

Jon gazed at Lord Royce with coldness, “Did you see the wight that was hanging outside my Lord Royce? The same creature who had three arrows embedded yet there was no stopping in his screeches”

He then turned to Lord Jon Umber, “Or you Lord Umber, your Uncle Mors had recently written to you recently has he not? Do you deny his observations?”

It was a letter that had arrived earlier in the week before the Iron Bank had arrived, Mors Umber had arrived at the keeps near the East Watch where they spotted undead birds flying onto the watchers at the wall. Lord Jon Umber shook his head, ever since he saw the wights the loud lord has been more subdued when it came to wights.

Jon looked around and stood up on the desk so everyone could see him, “the enemy cares naught whether you are a Lannister or a Baratheon, or a Stark, or a Tyrell. The enemy we are fighting will not weigh out the storm my lords it brings the storms.” Her brother raised five fingers, “these fingers represent the realms of men my lords, we cannot defeat them with fingers.” He then closed his fingers and tightened it into fists, “only with an iron fists, we could give the fuckers a fight. I loathe that I am proposing this with Lannister. I lost my family in the past wars my lords, we all have.” Jon’s commanding voice turned soft, “but we cannot face our enemies divided, only together we could fight this war.”

**Jon POV**

The night had fallen as he stared at the words of the letter that they received after meeting. _It was Arya,_ Jon had thought. Sansa had confirmed that it was her writing but Jon had trouble remembering it. Ever since he had been brought back to life, his memories had been scratchy at best. When Jeyne had first approached him, it took him a spell for him to realize that it was Jeyne. Jon sighed and he decided to look into Lyanna who was quietly sleeping in her crib. He had asked his daughter’s crib to be in his solar. She would soon be approaching her first name-day as well. Jon smiled as he saw her daughter sleeping and played with her brown hair.

The shape of her face resembled him; the eyes belonged to her mother. At times Jon wondered how blessed he had been to have a daughter like Lyanna. With Winter here, there has been naught but grim news. News beyond the wall had been eerily quiet, Mance had went along with Tormund’s clan back to Castle Black, they were numbered in thousand of Wildling men. Val took charge of the spear-wives and had taken a good number of them to Queenscrown. Lady Maege pledged five hundred of their men as did Lord Galbart who commanded his brother to man the castles at the Western End of the Wall. Night’s fort had been acquired by Stannis’s men, however after his passing the keep had been abandoned. Wulls, Norrey and Liddle had pledged the Mountain clan to man Nightfort. Sable Hall, Rimegate and Long Barrow. The brothers of Night’s watch were limited to Night’s Watch, East Watch and Shadow Tower. Lord Mors Umber had also sent riders at the wall to fortify the keeps next to the wall and also oversee the lands at the Gifts. The wildling hostages had been sent to Last Hearth, Bear Island, Deepwood Motte and Mountain clans and surprisingly the conflict between Northmen and Freefolk had been kept to minimal. The Wargs from the Wall had reported that the wildlife fifty leagues beyond the wall had completely disappeared. Aside from the undead birds assaulting and disturbing the brothers at the top of the walls and the lands close to it, there was no life or sign of Freefolk beyond the wall anymore. The last of the Rangers that had went beyond the wall had gone three moons ago but Grenn had reported that they had returned a moon ago. Grenn and Pyp had returned back to Castle Black since Jon had tasked Edd to go to Dragonstone to oversee the mining of Dragonstone. Stannis had given some men, though with his passing and the arrival of Targaryen. There had been no word from Dragonstone or Eastwatch regarding the Black brothers at Dragonstone.

Jon traced the face of his daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead as she snuggled closer to the blanket for warmth. A smile was on her face as she kept on sleeping, something that made Jon smile as well. “I love you little one” he whispered and then he left his solar. The rooms that had once belonged to his father Eddard Stark. This day itself had been challenging, he had worked with Lords Umber, Flint and Ryswell to discuss the trade deal to provide access to their woods and forests. The Ironwood in the lands of Forresters were ruined because of their conflict with Whitehill and the Ironborn invasion. With Winter here, it was difficult to transport the Ironwood to Braavos but they were used to build weaponry and shield. He had also presented the letter that was written by Arya. There had been a huge uproar over the fact that Targaryens had Arya did not sit well with some even trying to draw over the fact that she was kidnapped like Aunt Lyanna was. In the end that had not mattered, what mattered was that House Targaryen was willing to discuss and the fact that Northern Independence could be lost. The council had been dismissed over the fact. Jon had known that the dragons would want to reclaim the Seven Kingdoms and with Arya they have leverage over him. He kept his hood up and walked towards the crypt. The entryway to the crypts were blocked when they fought the Bolton forces, but with the help of Giants the blockage had been cleared.

For sometime now, Jon had been dreading to visit the crypts. It had surprised him that Roose and Ramsay had left the crypts unbothered. Mayhaps they had felt that they did not belong there either, but Jon simply scoffed at the notion. Most likely they were worried over the fact that Stannis Baratheon was already gaining support among the Northmen and was marching down to Winterfell. He wondered had Stannis not been there would they have destroyed the crypts, as a means of the Red Kings to declare victory over the Winter Kings. Jon shook his head as he took a torch from one of the holders and carefully descended the stairs. The Ironwood doors had been rebuilt; the winding stairs were something that a stranger could easily fall if there is a single misstep.

He finally reached the level that he had wished to go, when he was young his father had told of how the stonemason would carve his figure and place it in the crypt. _Robb does not have a carving of his own,_ Jon sadly thought. There were stories among the men of how Walder Frey had paraded his brother around with his direwolf’s head stitched over his body. The thought of that made his blood boil over and over. The word that they had received from the Moat was that the House Frey was destroyed root to stem. Their demise happened at a feast when House Frey and their vassals were present as well. The Hangwoman named Stoneheart and Brotherhood without Banner had orchestrated that massacre.

Jon sighed and wondered how the situation at Riverland will be like. Lord Jason Mallister had mentioned that ever since the massacre at Twins, the presence of the Brotherhood had quietened down. He finally entered the vault that he intended to go to. The room was dark and damp, it was not as cold as he would have thought. He walked past the past Lords of Winterfell, he passed through the statue of Cregan Stark, William Stark, Edwyle Stark. Suddenly, Jon’s hand went to his sword as he saw a glint of light from the corner.

“Who’s there?” Jon commanded; the echo of his voice could be heard throughout the particular level of the vault.

He carefully walked towards the source of the light that happened to be by the statue that he had intended to visit. Jon passed through the statues of his grandfather and uncle who did not have the iron sword that was present in other crypts and reached the statue of his father that stood to the left of his aunt Lyanna, but it was not the statue that had mattered. It was the man who was staring at the statue of his father. He had a brown hood on and upon Jon’s coming turned his face towards him. He had green eyes and brown hair and had wore a cape that had the sigil of black lizard-lion on a grey green field. The man was small in stature and had held onto a stick as he had a pained grimace on his face. Suddenly Jon realized who the man was, _Howland Reed._ He was his father’s companion and had fought aside him during the rebellion. He recalled Harwin mentioning once that it was him and father that had brought the bones of Aunt Lyanna back to Winterfell.

“Lord Howland” Jon questioned.

“Your Grace” The crannogmen bowed and grimaced a bit.

“At ease my lord, I noticed you had not been present at the court today” The lord in question had a sad smile on his face as he said softly, “you have to forgive me your grace, the wounds Arthur Dayne gave me were itching far too much than I had wished.”

If Jon was younger, he would awe over the fact that his father and Howland Reed had faced the Sword of the Morning and walked away from the fight, however Jon knew better now. The crannogmen had never left the swamps ever since the rebellion.

“I believe I owe you my thanks my lord” Jon stated as he stared at the statue of his father, his face did not share any resemblance to who he was in real life, “if it were not for you, we would never have recovered the bones of my father”.

Jon recalled the burying ceremony of his father. His bones had arrived in a box and were kept in Greywater Watch during the war. He remembered how hard it had been for him to hold back his tears as he saw his sister and brother crumble in tears as they buried him in his crypt. The crannogmen sighed and shook his head, “it is the least I owe him, after all we have been through.” Jon looked at the conflicted face and wondered what he might be thinking. Another thought came into his head, a thought of someone Jon had not been thinking off since his life. _Did Lord Howland know of his mother?_ Jon wondered. It was an answer that Jon had stopped caring about for a good period of time now. They stayed quiet for some time.

“I heard of your decision of Great Council” Howland muttered as they stared at his father’s grave.

Jon closed his eyes, when he made the choice of having the Great Council had not worked well amongst his lords. The wounds of the past have still been too bitter but in the end, there was a reluctant agreement amongst the lords because of the presence of the wight and the threat beyond the wall. They still had enough wight to present to the council Jon had known that. It was a bitter medicine for Jon as well, were it not for Others threatening the Northern borders, he would have had no issues bringing fire and sword down to House Lannister.

“Aye, but the enemy cares not of our past. To them, we are simply meats to their army and in the end our wars and past will hold no meaning when the Long Night comes” Jon stared at the Crannoglord, “You have met Rhaegar Targaryen, have you not?” Jon inquired.

Howland Reed sighed as he stared at his Aunt Lyanna’s statue at the corner, “I do”

Jon looked at the unease with which he was staring at Aunt Lyanna, “do you think the man would be open to reasoning about the war of the Others and Long Night?”

“He would” Lord Howland said with a surprising determination.

“You seem too sure of the man regarding the Long night my Lord” Jon eyes narrowed at him.

Lord Howland sighed, “Pray tell me my King what do you know of the Rebellion”

“I know what everyone else does, Father did not speak much of it. Rhaegar Targaryen raped my Aunt Lyanna and the Mad King burned my Grandfather and Uncle. I also know that Robert Baratheon killed Rhaegar at the Banks of Trident but that seems to be a farce now” Jon pointed that last fact out. The crannoglord gave out a bitter chuckle at that, “that is true, however, I am afraid the story is not as simple as you think it is.”

Howland stared at Jon and gave him a sad look, “what do you mean my Lord?”

“Has Ned ever spoken of Tourney of Harrenhal?” Howland inquired

Jon simply shrugged his shoulders as Lord Reed continued, “that is where the seeds of the war were set. It was a tourney like no other. Lords had come from all parts of the realm to partake in this event as had I. That was where I had met Lyanna of House Stark and made friends with her brothers.”

Jon listened to his words in silence as he spoke, “the Tourney was a means by which Rhaegar Targaryen had intended to dethrone his father. It was a place where he had intended to sway the Lords of Westeros to support his claim against his father.”

He was surprised at the revelation of Howland Reed, “how did you know all this?” Howland ignored his question and continued his story, “I was a mere boy at the time who was beaten by the squires of three different Houses” the crannogmen chuckled, “it was Lyanna who stood up for me and beat those squires up, ‘that is my father’s bannerman you are beating’ she said as she took up the wooden sword up.”

Something about that made Jon smiled, he could not help but remember the first time he had beaten those men up to save Sam during his first days. The crannogmen must have noted that as well as he had a soft smile as well as he continued, “she took me to Ned, Brandon and Benjen and I had stayed in their tent throughout the whole tourney. However, Rhaegar’s plans to dethrone his father was spoiled when King Aerys had arrived at Harrenhal. That night during the ball many lords and ladies were present. We saw Jaime Lannister being anointed as a member of Kingsguard and how the maidens wept at that. Ned was a shy maid when Ashara Dayne approached him for their last song. After the dance, Prince Rhaegar played a tune in his harp. A tune that had made many wept your Aunt included.”

“I had heard from maids that Lady Ashara could be my mother” Jon muttered as suddenly an event of his childhood had came back on his mind. It was his sixth nameday when he had heard a tale from servants of the possibility of Lady Ashara being his mother. Jon closed his eyes as he recalled how he had prayed to Old Gods to give him his mother back when he heard that she had passed. Jon asked Lord Stark at the time who simply refuted that Ashara Dayne was his mother and refused to tell anything of her.

Howland’s eyes were now teary as he brought his arms on his shoulders, “my boy, I am so sorry but Ashara is not your mother” he said sadly.

“I know that!!” Jon snapped, however, he sighed and let the man continue as he carried on his words, “the tourney began and Lyanna was able to spot the three squires and their knights. The brothers had offered me the armor but I politely refused. I had wished for this to just simply pass but Lyanna would not let it go by easily. Later, she took a mismatch armor from the armory and challenged the three knights to a duel. She armored herself and bore a leather shield with a laughing weirwood tree on the face of it and entered the competition as a mystery knight” Howland chuckled, “she beat those three knights and told them to teach the squires some honor, however Aerys only saw threat in that mystery knight. Lyanna ran away and I followed but Rhaegar was the one who found her. They spoke and Rhaegar promised to keep her secret. I would have thought that would be it but it was not, Rhaegar was charming and dashing as a prince. Lyanna was beautiful and willful and they grew closer with each other and ultimately fall in love with each other.”

He stared at the Crannogmen for some time, “are you implying that Rhaegar Targaryen did not rape my aunt?” he had not meant his voice to be cold, but what he was revealing something that changed the course of history.

“I know naught what happened, but I know this they both loved each other.” Howland said sadly as he glanced at Lyanna’s tomb and Jon followed his gaze. “How would you know such thing?”

“Because she confessed her love for him to me. I helped her sneak at night so they would spend their time together. I had not known their intentions of eloping. She was never kidnapped my boy, the Lyanna I remember from Harrenhal would not let herself be abducted” Howland spoke in a low voice as he brought his head down. He looked at the man and stared, “how come no one else knew of this? Did you speak with father of this? My grandfather.”

Howland shook his head, “by the time, I heard the news of Lyanna, the rebellion had already broken out. I had only met Ned when we marched South. I tried to reason with him to tell him the truth but he was not willing to listen to me. He believed Robert’s words over mine at the time, but later came on to regret it. He was too driven to bring low to House Targaryen.” Suddenly Howland Reed became much more conflicted.

“Be that as it may, his cause was just the Mad King had to be brought low for his crimes” Jon defended his father as he looked at his statue.

“He did but that does not change the fact that the story behind rebellion was not as it seemed to be. Who would know with Rhaegar Targaryen being alive, the story might be corrected?” Howland noted as he moved uneasily. Jon observed that as his unease but paid no mind at the moment as he thought over the revelation. He looked at the statue of Aunt Lyanna and wondered how this story would help him and simply shook his head, “this might help us approach Rhaegar, but it is too late to correct his image now.”

Jon noted Lord Howland Reed’s unease, “there is more, isn’t it?”

Lord Howland breathed hard and said something in grave tone, “Forgive me Ned” and turned to face Jon. “After we broke the siege at Storm’s End, we received a word from Lady Ashara of the presence of Lyanna in a tower on the Mountains of Dorne and her word proved to be true.” Tears were falling out of his eyes as he looked at Jon. Something about his words were making him feel uneasy, a sense of dread was filling up his stomach, but Jon beckoned him to continue. “Ned had commanded his army to return and, in the end, it was me, Ned, William Dustin, Mark Ryswell, Hugo Wull and Martyn Cassel that went to the tower. We found three knights of Kingsguard there, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Oswell Whent guarding the tower. I heard Lyanna’s scream as we tried to fight the knights off and in the end only men that walked off was I and Ned Stark. I was incredibly wounded but Ned ran up with speed.”

Howland closed his eyes as he breathed hard crying, “when I found Ned up, he was holding Lyanna’s hand with his right and something else with his left. When I went to close to them, I saw a baby boy on his other hand. The baby boy…” Howland stared at him with his sad green eyes and suddenly Jon realized the implication behind his confession. Jon found out that he was having a hard time breathing as he stared at the statue of Lyanna Stark, _his mother,_ “…was you Jon”.

Jon felt nothing but suddenly he felt hard time standing on his foot, he slowly walked away from the Crannogmen and found support over the closest statue to him. Jon’s sight was becoming blurry as he realized that it was tears that were forming. He looked up and the statue was that of Lyanna Stark, _mother,_ Jon thought.

Lord Howland placed a hand on his shoulder and said, “Jon, you are the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, comments and criticisms.
> 
> Next update, frankly I have it settled between A Dance of Ice and Fire or probably it might be for Legacy of Dragons. Not making any promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter 
> 
> We get a look at the Last Dragon and his activities in the east. A Blackfish arrives in the courtyard of Winterfell and well things get heated. 
> 
> Let me know if any comments pertaining to this.


End file.
